


Hear Me Now

by Kea3



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Deaf Trini story that got really long, F/F, I can't believe I am writing and posting fan fiction after so many years., Slow Burn, enjoy, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 41,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea3/pseuds/Kea3
Summary: Trini is deaf





	1. Chapter 1

Trini loves feeling the music. Her brothers have always teased her about her music choices but the twins had surprised her when they pooled their money and bought her a pair of headphones. Turning on the music full blast with no one else around. It was claiming to feel the vibrations while doing yoga with a beautiful view from on-top the hill. Hobo homeboy was probably watching but she didn't care. 

Sure she could listen to music with her cochlear implant on, but there was something about just feeling of the beats. 

Trini had to admit she is finally coming to terms with this town, sure it wasn't Hawaii where her family had previously lived for two years but hey at least this town had a Krispy Kreme. 

Things are good, until the hillside she is standing on gives way and instead of breaking her arm, her full five foot self slides into something soft which turns out to be a person aka a female which hey bonus. Of course the person who brakes her fall just happens to be a cheerleader or was it ex cheerleader, she never was clear on the rumors flying around school, but they do have biology class together. One of the boys is shaking his head as if there is something wrong with his hearing… Hobo guy is there too but swigging a pick ax like a mad man as if he had just discovered gold. 

Dusting herself off she might even recognize the guy who played football. What was this the local hang out? 

One minute Hobo guy is tossing her a piece of yellow rock and the next second the ex cheerleader is dragging her up and off into the night. Now normally if a cute girl pulled her somewhere she wouldn't be complaining but then she catches the flashing lights and realizes that security is coming. There's no time to go fishing in her jeans for her external cochlear device so she just guns it and almost outruns the cute cheerleader. 

A blue van speeds on by. Yes a Van, and yes its that kind of van that without even slowing down somehow pulls all of them in. Trini can't seem to shake these people until the driver tries to take on a train. Train vs the van doesn't end well. The train is the clear winner. And what does Trini get besides thinking this is the end?

Well she blacks out only to wake up in her bed? With cuts and bruises everywhere and a yellow coin that seems to really like her. At least she's a fan of the color, but she's strong, really strong… and instead of going to school she makes a bee line for the hills. Might as well try this new phenomenon out and what better place then where it all started. 

Strength was a check. Jumping was off the wall. She could so slam dunk a basketball now if she wanted to. She was fast, really fast. Hand eye coordination good. Her hearing just as always but hey what can you do. 

Finding a new place to do her yoga was an added bonus. She turns her cochlear implant off, puts the device in her jeans pocket and whips out her headphones. Taking a deep breath, pressing play and letting the music pound away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang onto your beanie things are about to get wet and wild

Trini sits back against a tree, taking a sip of her water and just enjoying the view. God she misses Hawaii, or Japan or Europe anywhere but here. At least she had the opportunity to live in all those places but for now she seems stuck here. With a deep sigh, Trini secures and turns on her implant, takes another sip of water before grabbing her backpack and making her way home. Maybe grabbing some donuts on the way back to treat her brothers. Just walking along one of the paths minding her own business, she had kicked a rock or two before but with her newfound strength they shot out like bullets so no more rock kicking. She's deep in thought until she distinctively hears a 'Hey' yelled in her direction. Looking up she notices its them. The four idiots. One still with a pick ax and the other three a little further away. Maybe she really needs to find a new yoga spot?

The fact that those four had almost gotten her killed twice the night before, she is not going to allow them to try for a third time. So when in doubt outrun your enemy or in this case climb up a rock wall without a second thought. See it paid to practice. 

Unfortunately that seemed to stir something in hobo homeboy and the cheerleader because she could distinctly hear two people running after her. Great. Up the rock wall and sliding to a stop. Oh right big raven. She was suppose to go left instead of right. 

But by then Kimberly Hart was three feet behind her, all out of breath and talking to her. Oh this was grand. The girl she has a class with, who ignores her for the most part, not only chasing after her but suddenly feeling the need to talk to her, oh the irony. Well joke was on them because practice makes perfect and with two strides she clears the ravine easily. Sure she didn't fully stick the landing but hey she made it.

Dusting herself off she turns, gives them a little wave, enjoying the shocked look on all their faces and keeps on walking until a guy (was it raining men all of a sudden?) crashes into her. Her hand automatically reaches up to her ear but the device is still there. 

The rest following suit until Billy (huh that was his name) decides to fall off a cliff. Trini had to admit that for a guy who is supposedly one of the smartest guys in school that that is a pretty dumb move. Dancing on the side of a cliff. Genius. "Come on down its water…" Like lemmings one jumps and they all follow. Idiots. 

Now Pop quiz...Cute girl asks for water what are you going to do?

Well if you happen to be on a cliff with Kimberly Hart and say yes enjoy some water, and when she gets a kind of twinkle in her eye chances are pretty good you will end up cliff diving. Lesson learned.

 

Trini has discovered she hates cliff diving. What a fall it is. Both she and Kim hit the water hard, so hard that she sinks almost to the bottom, that is to say what would have been the bottom of the pool of water. Instead Trini lands on some very solid and slightly wet soil. And a lot of water above her and she's breathing air? 

But that was the least of her problems. Water and external part of her cochlear implant didn't mix at all. In fact she always removed the external part before going swimming or taking a shower but she didn't have a chance thanks to Kimberly F'ing Hart who seemed to like to cliff dive without warning.

Reaching up in panic she finds that somehow miraculously the device has stayed on during the fall, unlike her beanie which is no where in sight, but she knew that there would be damage to the device. Her parents were going to kill her.  
What was she going to say a 'cute girl threw me off the cliff into the water because hey she's an idiot'.

Hands grab her shoulder and she quickly shrugs them off. Her day had been going so well. Of course those hands belonged to Kimberly who seems to not be sure what to do with them but she keeps trying to reach out to Trini and seems she keeps mumbling and talking too fast for her to lip read. But the word sorry she could made out. Like that was going to help! She discovered she has super powers, a new yoga outlook and now couldn't hear a thing. This was not her day. 

Looking around the cavern it seemed like she was stuck with these four idiots. And really that's the only way she could describe them since they didn't even seem to even notice that she was deaf. She reaches up and qUickly disconnects the device, pocking it for later. Maybe they thought she was the short and silent type? 

 

Like moths to a flame the four others with Trini slightly behind, start to wander around in the dark and of course proceed into the ship, of course they do. Who wouldn't? Trini believes she's seen this kind of horror movie before. Luckily she isn't wearing a red shirt…unlike the football player…maybe she'd be safer closer to the cheerleader but wait isn't the cheerleader always the first to go in horror movies? Either way she's screwed.

Looking around everything looks to be in working order. No space aliens seem to be attacking them just yet.

There is a slight rumbling if you will, but the others don't seem to notice. But she could feel it. Almost like a little earthquake. Glimpsing something to her left, she turns to her right and finds nothing but air where the four others had just been standing a moment before. Instead the four idiots are taking off running and motioning for her to follow. 

That is never a good sign. 

Confirmation of that not being a good sign is when she feels something grab hold of her legs and pulls and yes she might have shrieked. Maybe a little…who wouldn't?

She was going to be a midday snack for a hungry space……..tiny robot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! Thank you so much for reading. All the comments and kudos really made my day.
> 
> This story keeps getting longer and longer. In fact this will probably be the longest story I have ever posted. Hope you enjoy.  
> And thanks once again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is not eaten by Alpha 5 but things get crazy

It was a robot. Not a little green man, or creepy space alien with funky teeth. No a little robot with really quirky moments that she doesn't know what to make of it. But it was clapping that was a good sign right? 

She feels a hand grab her shoulder and start to pull her off the floor. At the rate this is going Trini is pretty sure she'll end up with a heart attack 

 

Alpha 5 is thrilled. They are finally here at long last. "Your power rangers…your tiny and young and different color kids but the coins have chosen you. Zordon and I have waited a long time…." when none of them answer he quickly adds "I see your all a little shocked and…" he trails off eyeing Trini, who is slowly trying to hide herself behind Billy. Hey he got them into this mess might as well do something useful like be a human shield for her right? 

Alpha tilts his head to one side, as if reading her, before declaring "Your deaf?" It takes Trini a second for it to click that the little machine had just signed at her.

"'Hi…".

"Wait wait?" "She's deaf?" "Huh." "Oh..."

Alpha 5 claps his hands ignoring the other four. "Oh american sign language. Let me see oh yes I found the file. Talking and signing at the same time how fun. I'm Alpha 5 and your power rangers and your the yellow ranger." He points at Trini while making a small sideward movement while twisting his hand to indicate the color yellow.

Trini copies his hand motion asking 'Yellow." She was signing to a robot, maybe she really did have a concussion?

Hobo homeboy taps her arm to get her attention. He fully faces her and begins, much to her amazement, to sign. "I'm Zack Taylor. Sorry for tackling you. My colors black.' She isn't too sure what he means by color but if he wants to be the man in black or is it men in black so be it.

"Where did you learn?" 

"One of my neighbors who used to babysit me was deaf. You would be surprised how motivate I was for a cookie." Zack smiles and points. "Your Dee Dee?" 

"Trini" she corrects him, saying and fingerspelling her name for him. 

"Yeah you just started school last month. We have English together…" Trini is able to pretty much lip read Kim's comment before she rolls her eyes. "I've been here over a year and we have Biology together…" For good measure she adds "...good talk…" 

"Oh I've got this." Billy proceeds to sign as well but fast, really fast. It was speed signing almost. Telling her his full name and that he learned all about signing two summers ago when he picked up a book about sign language by accident only he's had no one to practice on. He then proceeds to say he's blue, his favorite color and that Jason is Red and Kim is a nice Pink color, before asking "You have a cochlear implant? I've read about those…'' his attention turns to Kim "they're not suppose to get wet."

Kim looks embarrassed. "I didn't know." and truly she didn't. Trini's long hair must have covered the device. She glances at Trini before quickly looking away, seeming to find the floor fascinating.

"Can I see it?" Trini pulls the device out of her pocket and hands it to Billy. "I might be able to temporarily fix it but you might need to get a new one…"

Jason keeps pointing to his knee. "The coins healed my knee why not her…" he vaguely points to his ear…clearly not knowing how to ask the question.

Alphas 5 shakes his head. "That's not how the coins work. Yours was a recent injury, hers isn't."

Trini nods, before adding "Besides I think my parents would notice a big different if I could hear without the device. Might look a little odd if my hearing was fully restored…" Alpha 5 seems to be getting a kick out of this. Because he keeps signing everything Trini says even when she says something out loud. And she means everything. Even when Zack coughs. He tells her 'Zack just coughed'.

Alpha motions for them to follow "I have tools you can use…." and shows them a table filled with tools. Billy looks like he might cry when he see's all the equipment. He critically eyes her implant, grabs a few things and starts to tinker while Alpha 5 gives them all the run down.

His little arms are signing so fast its almost a blur but this is what Trini gets out of it. They need to train in a pit, the rookies in the group, he points to Kim and Jason, sign language lessons.  
Something about a team who can communicate in more ways then one was stronger together… and that one day some evil lady named Rita was going to show up... Oh and when they morphed it would be amazing. 

Trini had to admit it was all a little to much to take in. And did he just sign the word Morph? Morph into what? 

"Slow down please…" She signs at Alpha 5.

Billy taps her shoulder while handing her the device. "I did my best but…"

"Water and not water proof items don't mix" She both says and signs it for him. 

He nods. At least he tried. She gives him a tight smile before she notices Alpha waving at them to get their attention. "Ok rangers one more thing, time for you to meet Zordon…" He points to a wall.

Trini frowns. Zordon? But its just a blank wall… and suddenly a giant floating head appears. "Oh..." Yup Trini's pretty sure she'll end up with a heart attack at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy tried. :) But now the whole team is up to speed. 
> 
> Trying to get the chapters up asap. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini tells her parents... poor Trini

A giant floating head… just being there, floating and big and… yeah Trini's still playing with the idea of a concussion.

Alpha 5 gives Zordon the run down. Introducing the rangers before adding "Zordon, Zordon she's deaf" while pointing at Trini. Geez maybe she better get a T-shirt that said deaf girl?

Zordon looks her over before saying 'Its an honor. My team never had a deaf ranger but there have been others. Welcome." Zordon then brings up the name Rita and what they're up against and by the end of Zordon's speech all Trini wants to do is throw the power coin away and never look back.

 

 

Billy waves at them "Trini, Zack do you need a lift back home? I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind?"

Kimberly is in the process of unlocking her car… Jason is leaning on the hood dumping out some water from his shoe "Ummmm yeah Zack, Trini I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind…", he pauses realizing that it was Kim's car, not his and he'd just made Kim a chauffeur for her own car.

"You don't even know where I live…" 

"Normally you can give them directions" Billy points out helpfully.

Zack shrugs "if your not to terrified of the driving to the trailer park its the least you can do." He claps Jason on the shoulder and jumps into the passenger seat. "Shotgun" he signs at Trini. Jason looks a little confused and almost upset when Zack tooks his seat.

Billy waves at her holding the door open. 

Trini takes one look at Kim's car and thinks she'd rather not. Besides one car vs train was enough for her.

"I'll walk. Need to clear my head and prepare to get a chewing out for…you know…" She points at her ear.

"Please its the least I can do…" 

"Yeah dropping me off at home vs damaging an expensive piece of equipment really doesn't balance out in the end Kimberly…"

She didn't mean to snap, but she was cold, wet, hungry. She could hear nothing and she'd just been tapped to save the world. So giving Kimberly Hart a break really wasn't high on her priority list.

"'See you later crazy girl." Zack signs her.

She gives a slight wave and takes off up the hill. She's half way home when it starts to rain and she slowly regrets not taking Kim up on her offer.

 

 

One thing is clear they need to find a new way in and out of the cave. Getting wet every single time was not going to be an option. 

Trini notices her fathers car is not in the driveway and she vaguely remembers the twins had some kind of soccer practice this evening. So with wet sneakers' and everything else damp Trini walks into her home, finding her mother in the kitchen. So here it was. Moment of truth… 

"Trini how was your day…?" When she gets no response June turns to face her daughter "Trini what…"

Trini then starts to sign. "My implant got Damaged"… Billy had really tried his best but it was clear the limited amount of time he had to work on it wasn't enough. And even a new battery wouldn't be enough to fix it.

"TRINI MARIE…!!!" Ohhhh use of middle name was never good…her mothers body language says it all.

She quickly explains "I'm sorry. I was out with friends and…" SHe thinks they might be friends I mean they were power rangers now so they better be friends…

June's blinks, face going from being upset to a small smile. "Friends?" She asks? Signing again "You have friends?"

A slight nod from Trini this was not going the way she expected it to. "They…we were hanging out by the creak ..the guys jumped in and well the idiot cheerleader pulled me in… she didn't know I had an implant." 

June motions for Trini to come closer. "We were talking about an upgrade to your implant anyway. I'll make an appointment." June pulls her closer and asks again "You have friends…"

Trini nods again. "Your father will be happy to hear that. Tell me about them?"

"Two of them can sign pretty well. The other two can't…" Trini frowns. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Oh I'm fumming. But I know how hard it is for you to make friends. I also know how careful you your device so accidents happen. Now tell me about them… any cute girls?"

"MOM…" They were so not having this conversion…yet.

"Your right go get changed, then tell me about them ok…"

She kisses Trini's forehead "Trini… if your 'friends' ever do that again I'll kill them…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? Were you expecting that? Thanks again reading. Much more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kim...that's pretty much it.

Kimberly pushes the potatoes around on her plate while glancing at her parents. Her father had come home early and surprised everyone with take out. So the three of them were quietly eating. an occasionally comment or two about everyones day pops up but its mostly just silence. Kim stabs her potato with a little too much force and cringes when she hears a clear crack of her plate. Super strength took some getting use to. Just ask her broken phone. Trying to cover up what happened she clears her throat and finally brings up the issue that has truly been bothering her. 

"I did something stupid…." both of her parents slam down their forks which is never a good sign. She instantly regrets opening her mouth. 

"Oh Kimberly not again. First Ty's tooth…" her mother reminds her

Kim cringes and quickly adds "They put it back… " almost automatically.

"Then Amanda's photo," her father adds "Not to mention getting kicked off the cheer leading squid? Detention. Cutting your hair what now?"

Well when he put it like that..."I made some new friends and we were playing around and I might have tossed someone into the water…."

"Did they hit their head?" having a father for a lawyer wasn't good.

"Worst she's deaf and her implant kind of got damaged…" Kimberly quickly adds. 

Having a mother as a doctor wasn't much better "Oh Kimberly…I am…" The ringing of a telephone stops her… "On call…we will talk about this later."

"No, no I want to talk about this now ok. I'm sorry I so so sorry I feel so guilty and I…." Kim isn''t sure why she told them. She had intended to ask Trini how much it would cost to replace, knowing that it wouldn't be cheap but her parents always gave her a generous allowance. So technically she didn't have to tell them. But wasn't that what families were suppose to do? Talk about their problems? She was trying not to cry… 

"You bullied a deaf kid?"

Her head snaps up. "What! No Dad its not…do you really think I'd do something like that?" 

Her father shakes his head. "I don't know. Before all this with Amanda and Ty I would have said no but now I I don't know what to believe any more Kim. Now get me your car keys."

"What?"

"Car keys. Bring me your keys?"

"Dad what?" 

"Now…" Ugh he was using the lawyer voice.

So Kim quickly gets up, grabs the keys from the key hook and hands them to him. He unhooks her car keys and tosses her the rest of the key band. "Its time you learned that actions have consequences. No more car. Its going to be sold off to pay the dangers to that device. God I hope the parents don't sue us. We are going to march over to her house and apologize to the family. And then you will stay as from away from this girl is that clear Kimberly Ann?" Kim's not sure how that's suppose to work now that they were power rangers. 

"Dad I have every intention of paying it back but…" Kim had even started to google cochlear implant's but she wasn't sure of the cost or what was actually damaged. Turns out that some of the parts were more expensive then she expected.

"Oh you will pay it back. Every last penny. Now give me her name and number…"

"I don't…" she had forgotten to get Trini's number. It hadn't dawned on any of them until she was dropping off Zack to get everyones name, address and phone number. 

Her father takes a deep breath. "Friends huh. One more thing like this happens and your off to boarding school. Your mother and I will no longer tolerate this." He takes a sip of his drink shaking his head. "Throwing a deaf kid into water… that's a new low Kimberly even for you."

This time Kim can't hold back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it had to happen. I know, I know poor Kim...hey I never said I'd go easy on them! :)
> 
> It gets better I promise!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback. More to come.


	6. Chapter 6

June glances over at her daughter. "How is it?" before turning back to face the road.

Trini nods adjusting the device. "Better then the last one…"

"Really?"

"Its picking up certain sounds the other one didn't."

"Well that's something…"

"Feels pretty good."

"So the water escapade turned out well in the end." Trini can't help but smile, her mother had taken the news better then expected. "Have you spoken to her yet?" 

"Who Kimberly? No… I've seen her once or twice. We have biology class together but she's been avoiding me all week. I know you've talked to her father."

June takes a dee breath "Yes a very pleasant man… seems more worried about us suing. Us suing…" June can't help but laugh

Trini can't help but join in. "He doesn't know your brother is the most expensive lawyer in Chicago?"

June can't help a smile…"No not yet. I'll save that shock for when we really need it. Now you said you wanted to show off the device to a friend. Where do they live? I'll drop you off."

 

 

Billy is eyeing the map and looking at his calculations. That couldn't be right…under the Krispy Kreme? "Billy some girl named Dee Dee is here to see you…"

Billy shakes his head. "Its Trini Mom. Trini." He gently puts down his folder and hurries up the stairs, noticing Trini standing in the doorway.

"Hey Billy."

"Trini hi… " Billy notices his mom standing there. "Mom I've got this…" he makes a motion for her to move on, which she reluctantly does. She happily whispers 'You have friends' before moving on.

Trini gives him a smile. She knows that feeling. "I just wanted to drop by and show you." She takes off the device and hands it to him.

"Oh wow. You got a new one. This is the new model I…" He looks up realizing he's babbling…and not looking at her. "Oooh sorry forgot..."

"Happens. Most people forget I'm deaf because I can talk…"

He holds the device up to the light. "I can try to make it water proof… but it still has to survive, you know the fall…"

He hands her back the device and watches with fascination when Trini sweeps her hair to the side, attaches the device to her ear, and connects the magnet to her head.

"What?"

A smile breaks out on his face. "That's really cool…"

Trini had to admit she's not hear that one before "yeah I guess it is…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have been watching 'the good wife' hence the most expensive lawyer in Chicago part. Enjoy. Kim pops back up next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mama June has to start training Trini's future father in law… ;)

It had been almost a week since the incident when Kim's father drives both of them over to Trini's house on the other side of town. True to his word Kim's car was sold. Now it seemed like the rangers had no transportation of any kind. Maybe they could hitch hike, or ride bikes or ride that cow that seemed to really like Jason.

Jason's car was damaged, so was the van that Billy had driven, and she doubted they would ever willing get into that van ever again. Zack had no car so Kim had been the ranger taxi service until well now.

In truth Kim didn't know what to say. Sorry just didn't seem cut it. She had been avoiding Trini at school all week, but the fact that Jason wanted to start ranger training ment she couldn't avoid her forever, no matter what her father wanted.

 

Kim is deep in thought when the front door opens. "You must be June? Hi". He reaches out to shake her hand. "We talked on the phone. I'm Kimberly's father, my wife was stuck working this evening but as I told you on the telephone I can assure you we will cover all the costs for the damage to your daughters implant." 

June nods. "Thank you…you must be Kimberly?'" Kim nods. June eyes her before giving slight 'hmmm' before facing Kim's father again.

"I dragged Kimberly along. I felt she should apologize to you and your daughter in person."

June folds her arms and leans against the doorway. "I am pretty sure your daughter is old enough to take responsibilities for her actions. Surely you've done some embarrassing things in your youth? Haven't we all?"

"True but…none of them resulted in monetary damage…"

June nods, so that was the issue. "Hmmmm yes well I highly doubt that. My daughter my be deaf but she's by no means an angel… Knowing Trini she doesn't yell it from the rooftop that she's deaf… unless she wore that shirt that said 'I'm deaf, speak up' and I know for a fact that shirt is in the laundry…"

Kim's father gives a slightly uneasy laugh not quite sure if the T shirt comment was a joke or not…

"According to my daughter, Kimberly has already apologized. So for me the matter is settled"

"Yes but…"

June takes a deep breath. She was tired of repeating herself. "As I informed you on the telephone Mr Hart. accidents happen and that's all it was. An accident. Friends playing around. The insurance and the warranty on the device was covered. You have agreed to pay the out of pocket expense which we appreciate. I am ready to move on, so is my daughter. Now how about we let the girls have a moment to chat and we shall let them take it from there…" 

"I am happy to hear that but I think it best they don't hang out…"

"Oh. Well I do… They go to the same school, have a class together and are friends, and believe me if this were anything different we would be having an entirely different conversion." June turns to Kim. "Come on in. Trini is out back with the twins.'" Mr Hart seems to want to argue the point but his cellphone starts to ring… "My husband will be home in half an hour. I'm sure he can drop your daughter off when she's ready. " HIs phone rings again "You might want to answer that. A good evening to you Mr Hart...'' She mutters something under her breath about 'Men' as she closes the door.

"This way dear, Would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you I…" 

June grips Kim by the arm and leads her to the kitchen. "Unlike what Trini might have told you I don't bite... right this way…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are a little short but it was better to split them this way.
> 
> aka Don't mess with Mama June….ever…
> 
> I think Kim's father has met his match. 
> 
> Yes? No? 
> 
> Thanks again for reading. Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kim is a lovable dork…that should say it all.

June shows Kim to the back door that leads to a very nice back yard where sure enough Trini is kicking a soccer ball around with her brothers. Kim had to admit she didn't even know Trini had siblings which makes her realizes she really doesn't know anything about Trini at all. She was intrigued when she first spotted Trini in the quarry before the thrilled of the chase set in and well they are power rangers so they better get to know each other.

One of the boys stops the soccer ball with his foot and signs something to Trini who turns around and seems pretty surprised to see Kimberly Hart standing there in her backyard.

Kim gives a little wave, takes a deep breath and walks towards the group. "Trini I'm I'm sorry. I…" She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out some paper with what seem to be little drawings on them, places the paper on a lawn chair and proceeds to try and sign a message. Its… well its the thought that counts but in truth its a disaster… and Trini can't help but cringe at it… 

One of the twins shakes his head while the other one flat out tells Kim "you suck at signing…"

Hey at least she's trying. Maybe this wasn't her best idea. Kim is just in the middle of signing the letter T or was it a S when Trini grabs her hands. "Kim please stop… You know I can read right? You don't have to sign it out…"

"Well I thought I…." Kim couldn't stop the blush creeping up her face. God she's an idiot. 

Trini taps Kim's chin. "Kim look at me when you talk. I need to see your face."

"She doesn't have it activated" the twin on the right supplies.

Now its Kim's turn to frown. "What?"

"She doesn't have the device on" the twin on the left tells her. 

It felt like watching a tennis match. She couldn't tell them apart. "Yeah she had to get a new one. Her old one got broken," he supplies while tossing his brother the soccer ball.

This was news to Kim. "You got a new one?"

Trini nods and motions to her ear. "Upgrade"

"Oh right I'm glad. I mean good I'm….It seems I can't do anything right" Shaking her head she looks up at Trini and repeats what she said. "I'm sorry. I would like to make it up to you. Lunch, maybe Krispy Kreme? My treat…." She almost whispers the"PLease." Pointing to the little pictures "You could teach me to sign… unless of course…."

Trini can't help but smirk. She had witnessed Kim at school throughout the year but this was a new side she had not expected. The unsure side of her, it's kind of cute.

Trini licks her lips, pushes back her hair, takes one look at Kim and decides to take pity on her. At least she tried unlike some other people. "Sure. But Kim the next time you decided to throw me off a cliff a little heads up…"

"Throw you off a cliff? I thought she threw you into water?" her brothers asks signing and speaking and the same time.

"Yeah what idiot does that" the other one agrees

"Trini needs better friends" is the overall conclusion the twins come up with. Both twins nod to this agreement, Trini, smiles and ruffles the closest ones hair and Kim almost wishes there was a cliff nearby to toss said twins into but that's how she got into trouble in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you all are enjoying this story.  
> Thank you again for all your wonderful feedback.  
> You made my day. Enjoy. Next chapter is longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where I really wanted a donut aka the Krispy Kreme date

The donut date well its bad. Really bad. They happen to be the only ones in the store, Trini is glad about that. Too much noise and the implant couldn't pick up sounds well. So they just sit there, eating a donut or three, with Kim looking almost anywhere but at her. Apparently the wallpaper of Krispy Kreme was just awesome!!!

The only excitement is that the twins keep texting Trini for donut orders.

Messages such as T1: "If she can throw you into the water she can spring for a dozen chocolate glazed." Which Trini had to admit is a fair point. 

T2: "Make that two dozen."

T1: "Make her buy the store." What was she suppose to do with a store?

T2: "If a tree falls and your implant is not on does it make a sound…?" Trini rolls her eyes. Yeah they just got cut back to a single dozen… for that one.

After almost 20 minutes of silence Kim checks to see if her voice still works. "So ummmm howwwwwwww…"

Trini takes a deep breath. Never thinking she'd have to explain how a date is suppose to work to Kim. "Normally one buys food gets some drinks and there might be some talking or my case signing. Stop looking at the wallpaper!"

Kim just nods..

Trini rolls her eyes and hits the table. "Kim!" She wanted a reaction. Anything but this staring contest.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I feel guilty ok. I didn't know you were…" She motions to her ears.

"Deaf…" Trini supplies. Not news to her.

"Well its not like we ever talked about it."

She shrugs. "You never asked and its not like we ever talked before."

"I made assumptions and…"

"Kim, you made a mistake. You paid for it both figurative and realistically. You apologized and here I sit…" Trini takes another bite of her donut.

Kim had to admit she missed all the clues. "I'm a terrible friend…"

"And I'm a bad listener…"

"What no you…"

Trini rolls her eyes again. "Geez Kim its a joke. You can laugh." Kim still looks on edge like she's afraid she's going to say the wrong thing. 

Trini takes a sip of her drink, deciding a change of tactic was in order. "I wonder if Ty Fleming would be a better date?"

Kim's head snaps up so fast it looks inhuman. "That dirt bag is…."

"Ahhhh that's the spirt. There's the girl who punch out his tooth…

"They put it back…"

Trini shrugs. "Shame… Kim I'm not going to break. Just talk to me. If I don't understand what you say I'll let you know."

After a long silences. "Does it hurt?"

"The implant?" Kim nods. Trini pushes her hair to the side to show Kim. "No. Doesn't hurt. Might irate the skin a little but nothing new. Kim relax." Kim however is crushing her fork. Its all bend at an odd angle. So when in doubt play catch the expensive device. She tosses it at Kim who's ranger fast reflex catch it, cradling the device almost like an egg.

"Nice catch."

"Trini what. Are you insane?"

"Its a device Kim, if it breaks it can be replaced. Relax." Kim hands her it back and takes note of how Trini attaches the device. "Now you said something about learning to sign…"

Kim nods. "I'm ready."

"You sure? Ok but we've got to wait. Its just I can't talk and sign at the same time…"

"Ohhh..

"Yeah its not polite to talk with your hands while your mouth is full." Trini winks at her. 

It takes Kim a few seconds to get the joke... before giving a little chuckle. "Do you really have a T-shirt that says "I'm deaf, speak up"

Trini can't help but laugh… "maybe… if I had been wearing one you'd still have thrown me off the cliff."

"For which I apologized."

"Yeah I mean for all you know I can't swim.."

"Oh my GOD you can't swim..?....oh oh your joking. Right joke."

"You make this too easy. I better keep you away from my bothers who by the way are demanding you buy them donuts. But yeah I'm never going to let you live that down. How did you meet. Oh she was thirsty and threw me off a cliff."

"Ha ha I'll never HEAR the end of it you mean."

Trini smiles playing with her fork. "Now your getting it" before sticking her fork into Kim's last donut. 

"Hey…" Kim grabs her slightly bend fork. No one eats her donut no one!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Jason is a lovable idiot.

It was week three of trying to get Jason Scott to learn sign language. Alpha 5 had tried, so had Zack. Even Billy was trying so who are you going to call? The resident expert namely Trini that's who.

So this is why Trini found herself outside of Jason's house that afternoon. The door opens to reveal Jason's younger sister. 

Pearl looks thrilled. "Trini. Can I watch you try and teach him again?"

Who knew the deaf kid could be so popular. "Sure. Where is Jason anyway?"

"In the shower. I'll go get him?"

"No Pearl I…." But little sibling are fast. 

Pearl knocks on the bathroom door. "Jason come quick. Get your naked butt out here…" She smiles at Trini who is momentary grateful she has brothers and not a little sister.

Almost instantly a half naked Jason in a towel dripping wet comes running out of the bathroom… and skids to a halt in front of Trini. Yeah Trini did not need to see that.

"Trini.." 

"Jason" 

"Hi" He grips the towel tighter as the puddle of water starts to grow. "What are you doing here?"

"Sign langue lessons…"

"Oh right ummm…" he points to his towel

Trini quickly nods. "Get dressed first please."

 

One hour later and fully dressed Jason is still at a loss.

Trini rubs her hands together and tries again. "Jason you have had to call plays for your football team, this is just like that." Trini takes a deep breath trying again. She's talking and signing at the same time. "Jason look at me."

"I am" Jason seems to be embarrassed, annoyed and almost grumpy at this point. With his sister watching its

Trini snaps her fingers in his face. "Watch me. Watch my face not just my hands."

She signs something. Jason frowns. "You want something"

"What do I want…? And if you say Kim I will kick you."

Trini signs it again. 

"You want an… apple?"

Trini nods. "What color is it?" She says and signs at the same time.

"Red…"

"Now sign it" which he does. "Good now sign 'I want the red apple…"

"Looks more like a pink lady kind of apple with hints of green" his sister butts in… Yeah maybe its better to not have his sister around. 

"Pearl have you per chance been hanging with the twins?"

Pearl happily nods. "Oh yeah they told me some great deaf jokes…."

"I'm sure they did." Trini takes a look at Jason again. "Come on oh fearless leader...once more from the top."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Jason. As promised the daily update, sorry for the short chapter but had to be done.
> 
> Anyway words can not express how happy I am that you all are enjoying this story so much. Thank you for the amazing feedback.
> 
> Some ranger training next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold...Ranger training. See its a Power Rangers story!!!!

"Master Trini thank you" Trini hands Alpha 5 a bag. She and Zack keep buying Alpha some little trinkets at the local dollar store. He seemed to get a kick out of such things.

So far he had gotten his fingers stuck in the 'chinese finger trap' that Zack had brought him. It took almost an hour to get him unstuck. Trini's gift this time around was a rubix cube, hoping that was safer. Zack wanted to buy a lava lamp but Trini was worried that might over situation the robot. Maybe start small like a drinking bird or silly putty? I mean what could go wrong… and then she thinks of her brothers… and remembers the silly putty incidence from two years ago. Yeah...there goes the silly putty idea.

Trini walks down into the pit. They were trying to do this daily. Either by themselves or as a team.  
So far her one time donut date with Kim, which was interesting to say the least, had turned into a twice weekly event. Jason and Kim were still getting a crash course in sign language. Kim is getting better, must be the donut dates, but Jason is just awful. She almost thinks about getting Pearl to help teach him or maybe suck it up and give Jason a donut date as well? Yeah not going to happen, Pearl it is.  
But the amount of effort they are put into learning is commendable.  
She and Zack spend way to much time in the dollar store and she helps Billy with his projects so they are bonding, and yet they still can't morph. Oh well.

Today they were going to try a communications black out test. Four minutes was the goal. Alpha had provided all of them with noise canceling headphones, while Trini simply turns off her new device. 

Jason looks around and taps his ears. "I can't hear anything" 

"What" Zack yells.

"I said I can't… "

"Jason I can't hear you." BIlly supplies

"I said…."

Trini rolls her eyes. Idiots. Welcome to her world.

She taps Jason on the shoulder and he jumps at least a foot.

She waves at Kim who gives her a thumbs up. Points to hear ears and mouths the word 'wow…'

Trini shrugs at the comment and signs. 'Ready?' Everyone gives a thumbs up.

Looking over at Alpha 5 signing 'Hit it.' 

He gives her a thumbs up, or more like a shaking the rubix cube around and turns on the simulation. Putties appear and the five of them prepare. Deep breath. This environment was second nature to her. That is until she feels the vibration. Looking back at alpha 5 and noticing he has popped in one of her songs, full blast it seems. She can feel the beats...'Centuries' he signs at her. Hmmmmm not a bad choice, kind of a hero type of song. And yeah heavy metal shout out.

Focusing back on the putties oh yeah. 

Zack, Billy and Trini are able to communicate pretty well about what is going on. They duck, kick, punch and slide. 

Jason well he runs into a putty and ends up on the floor. Twice. He apparently didn't understand what shaking of the head meant. 

When Kimberly is close to Trini they somehow automatically worked in tandem, while quickly sneaking a look at Alpha 5 who seems to be dancing to the music. Robot had some moves.

 

A long four minutes later and three and a half rangers survive the simulation...mostly.

Trini had done the best. Billy had stumbled a little but held on pretty well, Zack had gotten thrown into Kim but both had recovered pretty quickly. That is to say Kim had pushed Zack off her to hard and he landed in the rocks. Jason was still on the floor.

 

Jason slowly sits up, pop off his headphones and insist they spar a little more, before falling to the floor again. Trini rolls her eyes. Some hero.

 

So that is how Kim and Trini get paired up. They spar and well Kim's still pulling her punches. 

"Come on Hart you call that a right hook?" unfortunately she forgot about Kim's left hand. So one second they are facing off, the next second Kim's hovering over her. She can't hear anything but Kim's body langue clearly indicated "Oh sh…" And she can make out the words 'sorry, sorry, sorry'.

"Kim if you say sorry one more time I'm punching you…"

Kim's mouth flutters open to say something but then shuts.

Trini rubs her jaw. "Nice left hook" while spiting out some blood onto the floor. "But I think you punched Ty Fleming harder then that."

It was very clear that Kim's respond had been 'Well he pissed me off.' That was some easy lip reading 

Trini nods. "Good to know." 

 

 

Trini has to grab her Biology book before class, and going to her locker means she has to pass by Kim's locker. Since its the only class they have together they usually meet up at Kim's, grab her stuff and then head over to Trini's before heading to class. And sure enough like clockwork, Kim is standing at her locker, door open but as Trini comes closer she notices writing on locker…

'Beats up deef kids', 'Nice hair' and 'Loser'

Trini frowns at the comments 'deef kids'? Really? Wow so much for the educationally system, but the look on Kim's face says it all.

"Hey…"

Kim gives her a look and grabs her book. "Yeah Biology class I know I'm coming…."

Trini takes one more look at the locker, shakes her head, grabs the open locker door and pulls it easily off its hinges… sometimes ranger strength ruled.

"Trini what…"

"Come on Kim you don't need a locker…" Noticing all of Kim's things. "OK maybe you do need a locker…I've got room in mine come on…"

"Trini you just pulled the door off…"

"So I did…" She tosses the door into an empty classroom. "And yeah can't hear you…" as she walks to her own locker… "deaf kid remember."

Kim's just shaking her head. "Trini what if they…I mean I know its Ty and his group of friends but..."

Trini gives her a look. "Try the same stuff on my locker…. yeah you haven't seen my Mom when she's REALLY angry" Trini motions for Kim to puts her stuff in. "Plus my uncles on speed dial if she ever needs to sue." She hands Kim a piece of paper. "Here's the combo, don't leave a mess."

Kim stops her before she walks off. "Trini…" Kim suddenly signs 'thank you…'

Trini taps her on the shoulder and heads to class. What are friends for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. 
> 
> I might have been listening to 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy. And yes this story keeps getting longer and longer.  
> And yeah sorry Jason… your just too good a comic element not to use.
> 
> Poor Kim I know. But go Trini!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding chapter that had to happen. I swear this is all leading to somewhere!!!
> 
> Thank you again for reading. Love all the comments and Kudos. Amazing. They just make my day. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a typical donut date. Also known as the 'learn to sign and stop trying to steal my donut' date. 

Mostly it had been a boring week. The only excitement is that Kim had taken over the upper portion of Trini's locker. Trini finally feels she can ask "Have you told you parents about what happened to your locker?" 

Kim takes a bite of her donut. "No…I already know what my Dad thinks of me. I broke his heart and have became a screwup up…so yeah no. I'd rather not."

Trini wrinkles her nose at that comment, not sure how to respond instead asking. "What about the school? No one deserves that. No one."

Kim shakes her head. "Its harmless. The school thinks the Ty damaged my locker not you. Besides you took care of it. They haven't touched our, I mean your locker."

"Its our locker Kim. Yours and mine."

"Yeah ours."

Trini is just about to ask if Kim wants to talk about it but Jason Scott has awful timing, coming into the shop with his sister in tow.

He kind of waves at them, unlike Pearl who makes a beeline when she see Trini sitting there. "Hi Trini. Looking what your brothers taught me."   
"Cool" Trini signs back. Her eyes meet Jason's who is just standing there, unsure what to do. He clearly doesn't want to interrupt them and has no idea what his sister just signed.

Trini looks at him and signs. "Oh Jason what are we going to do with you?"

He gives a half shrug and signs 'watermelon'?

Ugh Trini makes a mental note to grab her brothers and Pearl. He's got to learn to sign one of these days? RIght? 

 

 

The fire was nice. They were trying to bond a little more after some training in the pit. Seems like all training and no morphing made Zordon grumpy. Plus no time like the present to try signing some more. Zack spoke about his mother and before Zack heads home at the end of the night Kim hands him her mothers phone number and tells Zack to call. Dr. Maddy Hart was a good doctor who would be willing to make house calls. Kim is hesitant to give Zack her fathers number in case he needed legal advice.

Billy talks about his Dad, which made Trini smile. 

Jason seems embarrassed that his deep dark secret was something trivial… "like I'm the guy who doesn't want to play football but my Dad wanted me to. I was good at it but its was a stupid prank. I took one for the team, my team. I took the fall and they let me fall. No one stood by me well except beefy...I still visit beefcake once a week…" Trini thought her device had malfunctioned "beefcake?" Upon everyones look Jason supplies "The cow we used in the prank, his name is beefcake."

"You visit a cow?"

"My Mom won't let me get a dog." Yeah Trini's pretty sure Jason has issues or he's joking, please let him be joking.

"I promise no cow pranks…" Zack supplies.

Trini takes a deep breath and starts her story. "I moved around a lot, my families as normal as you can get…I wasn't born deaf…I was able to learn to speak before I lost my hearing."

"Is that why you speak so well?" Kim inquires.

Trini shrugs "I guess. I can't hear myself talk. Nice to know I sound ok." She gives Kim a slight smile before starting again. "I got the implant when I was really young. But I had all the courses, sign language and such. It was a struggle getting use to the sounds and the device, the surgery. There are actually still days I didn't want to turn it on. But I stick with it. I might turn it off when you guys annoy me."

"Us annoy you no way." Zack teases.

"My entire family learned how to sign. My brothers learned it when they were really young so its second nature to them. So I come from a very normal hearing family. My Mom does worry about me making friends but she's warming up to the idea of you four. Just leave the cow at home Jason and for the love of god don't spell anything around her. On second thought bring the cow you might score points with my brothers."

Jason just nods. 

"Oh bright side my Dad got me a car for my upcoming Birthday."

"You can drive?" 

Trini gives him a look that clearly says 'lets not piss off the one person who has access to a car ok'.

All eyes turn to Kim, who keeps tossing little things into the fire and doesn't seem to want to make eye contact. "I'd rather not…skip me…" 

They let it drop and just sit in silence until Trini glances at her watch. "Well its late. I better go…."

"I'm a lousy friend to have." That stopped Trini in her tracks, as she slowly turns around to face Kim again. "I betrayed someones trust." Kim keeps playing with her hands. "I did something stupid, something vengeful and the second I did it I regretted it. I apologized but the damage was done."

"But you apologized."

Kim nods. "I did but a sorry didn't seem like its enough. So yeah the rumors are true." Kim pushes her hair back and lets out a bitter laugh. "Don't act like you all don't know what's said in school about me. I know you do. But I don't like what I've become, what my parents think I've become. I don't want to be that person anymore. Clean start right?" All of them nod. 

"I mean we are power rangers and friends." Zack tells them.

"Power friends right?" Billy supplies

Trini just nods. That was the question when this Rita business ever gets started and is finally over were they just power rangers or were they slowly becoming friends? Deep down Trini asks herself why can't they be both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took 6 edits until I finally liked it.
> 
> One day Jason will learn how to sign...maybe. And yes I had to bring up the cow!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So then this chapter kind of happened...

Lunch time. Only a few more hours left before school let out. 

As if high school wasn't chaotic enough the fight for space in the cafeteria is murder. Everyone has their place. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the chess club…every group has there own table.

Kim had held her head high, avoiding eye contact, as she passed Amanda and the cheerleaders, her ex friends, to make her way towards the table Billy always saves them. Or as Zack likes to call it the 'power table'.

Depositing her tray on the table, giving Billy smile and doing a double take that Zack had acaully decided to show up to class for once. She cringes at the sticky table making a mental note to grab some windex next time when a voice behind them sends a chill up her spine.

"SOooooo this is where the detention class sits? Weak." 

Kim slightly turns and groans. Ty Fleming had mostly left them alone ever since the locker incident a few weeks back, but now it seems he had rounded up his friends for round two.

Billy simply nods and says 'Hello'.

Ty nudges Kim. "Awwww Kim I HEAR you hanging out with the little deaf kid. What so that she can't HEAR what terrible things you did." The other boys in the group laugh.

One short guy on the right adds "Or HEAR the terrible things you say. Hoping she can't HEAR the rumors."

Jason quickly appears and pushes Ty away from Kim. 

"Back off Fleming."

Ty laughs, straightening his jacket and turns to face Jason. "What are you going to do hit me?"

Kim drops her sandwich back onto her tray, she just wanted to eat her lunch. "If you keep this up Ty then this time they wouldn't put the tooth back." 

"Yeah see that's funny cause a little bird told me your this close to going to that fancy boarding school." Fortunately for Ty both Billy and Zack had sensed Kim's intention and held her down which was not easy to do. 

"Kim he's not worth it." Zack whispers in her ear.

One of the cheerleaders adds "Oh now he's not worth it?"

"I said back off Fleming"

"Hey Scott I lost money on you."

"Then don't bet."

One of the other guys adds "Yeah I bet you and Kimmy over here are part of the loser group?"

"What are you 12?"

"Nah man I'm 17…" 

"Jason don't." Billy grabs hold of Jason's arm. "Don't"

"What are you going to do slap me? Or do you only do that for your boyfriend."

This time Zack jumps up. 

"Sit down trailer park." 

"We got the loser table right here people." One of the other boys yells loud enough for the lunch crowd to hear. 

Two or three calls of 'Losers' 'Losers' can be heard. Most of the room had become quite as if anticipating a fight.

"What are you going to do? Your on probation," he pushes Jason away. "since when do you go to school here?" he asks Zack "And your almost out the door Kimmy."

He looks at Billy? "Who are you again."

"I"m Billy"

"RIght right. Just Mooooving along. Right Jace. I mean I have to thank you man. Coach made me the new star. The world is at my feet. I can have it all."

"Your about to be toothless" Kim tells him. She really wants to hit him.

"Don't bet on it. Come to the big game this weekend acaully the cows invited not you." He pushes Jason out of the way.

Leaving the four of them at there table.

 

Trini takes in the sight. Normally she eats outside, less noise that interferes with her device but today its raining and the fact that Ty Fleming and his buddies are hanging around Kim, Jason, Zack and Billy's lunch table is never a good sign. Its clear who the bullies are, and the students in the cafeteria seemed to be gunning for a flight and yet none of the teachers seem to want to put a stop to it. Yeah high school sucks.

With a deep sigh Trini puts down her lunch tray. Time to go save the hearing part of the team. Ugh Go team. rah rah rah.

 

Now no ones really sure what happened but by the end of the day Ty Fleming is being kicked out of school.

All anyone knows is one second Trini bumps into Ty Fleming as he and his buddies exit the cafeteria and the next second Trini and Ty are on the floor with Trini yelling 'ooowwww he hit me, he hit me…' 

When asked by the school administrators over a dozen witnesses will swear that Ty Fleming just flat out hit the schools only deaf kid…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I really just did that!!
> 
> Soooooo did you expect that? 
> 
> Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Pitchforks?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take it away Mama June...

Ty vs Trini. It was the only thing the school was talking about.

One of the witnesses claim Ty just ran at Trini like a mad man and slammed her down. Another who wasn't ever there had heard Ty say he was going to prove that Trini wasn't really deaf.  
One of Ty's buddies simply said he wasn't surprised since the group had just put down the other four why not the little deaf one who happened to be coming right at them as if by luck?  
One person claimed Jupiter was alined with Mars and that's why it all went down…people tended to ignore that one.

Video tapes of the incident don't clear up what happened either, and how school officials wish that it did. The camera had been insulated in an awful position, not to mention the grainy footage. It also didn't help that Ty was so tall vs Trini who was small in size that that the camera only picked up Ty doing a hitting motion and both of them ending up on the floor.

Rummer has it there was a coin flip to see who had to be the one to call Trini's mother to the office, because one thing Angel Grove high school had quickly discovered was that June was not someone you messed with. Ever. 

So three coin flips, a quick game of rock, paper, scissors and a game of short straw the deed fell to Judy Butler, the biology lab TA, who was told to call Trini's mother and please inform her to come to the office.

After taking a nip of something very strong that wasn't coffee a very hesitant Judy had called and was thankful that June had not yelled. In fact it had been a rather pleasant conversion that ended with June simply stating she would be there in about an hour. 

 

 

True to her word June had simply come marching into the Principal's office. Trini gives her mother a little wave and maintains eye contact with her for a good minute before June nods and takes a seat. 

The Principal is practically begging her not to sue. Apologizing profusely and promising that the school has a no bullying policy and that if anyone even looks at Trini wrong the school would intervene. June nods. She has heard all of this before. Something all schools promised but in the end did not keep. 

It had been almost 10 minutes and a very one sided conversation, but June had still not said a word, until the principal is mid apology for the 8th time, does she interrupt. One can only handle so much BS. "Trini tells me a friend of her's is being bullied and yet the school does nothing about that."

"Yes but we are here to talk about Trini…" He points at Trini to emphasis his point. Trini who is sitting off to the side holding an ice pack on her jaw and trying not to smile as the Principal looks very uncomfortable. In fact he is crushing his pencil.

June nods. "True but you claim a zero tolerance on bulling, its even in the student handbook and yet I hear lockers are vandalized, a boy on the spectrum being harassed., her friends in particular being bullied."

"A misunderstanding…"

June frowns at him. "You do know who her friends are correct."

He waves off her question. "I'm pretty sure its the breakfast club" June gives him a look. "Kids bonding in detention its a movie."

"I know what it is. Names. I want to see if you know their names."

Snap went his pencil. "Again we are here to talk…"

"I spoke to Candace Cranston the other day. She told me that you never helped her son who has been bullied for years. Despite her repeated attempts to get the school to intervene. I believe Jason Scott is the only one to stand up against the bully and in detention no less."

"Boys will be boys…"

Ugh she hated that excuse. "Your counseling service never offered to help Zack Taylor, a young man with too much on his shoulder caring for his mother like that."

He takes a deep breath, contemplating that job offer in Seattle. "Mrs…"

But June continues "Dr. Maddy Hart who is a very lovely women unlike her husband has explained to me the bulling her daughter now undergoes."

"Kimberly Hart…"

"Yes yes made a mistake. A very grievous mistake. And yet the young man who sent the photo is the very same young man who just hit my daughter. Hart, Scott, Cranston and Taylor. Shouldn't you be writing this down?"

"Again we are here to talk about the incident with Ty and Trini. Maybe it was just a little accident…?"

June leans back in her chair shaking her head. "I'm not sure what there is to talk about. Its clear he bullied her friends and then went after my daughter, my deaf daughter. Not to mention the hearing device she wears is extremely expensive." June turns to Trini who quickly signs 'The device is fine Mom. No damage'. June nods and continues. "I mean do you honestly think my daughter would faked being hit in the mouth? All yes all this ties directly back to her friends, who I might add had just been bullied in the lunch room and no one put a stop to it."

"How did you…?"

"Judy Butler was kind enough to inform me. By the way thank you so much for having a biology lab TA call instead of your usual secretary."

"Ty claims Trini faked it."

"Like I fake being deaf?" Trini asks. She couldn't let her mother have all the fun.

"Maybe she needs better friends." he mutters under his breath loud enough for June to hear.

Trini cringes. Wrong answer. He is so done for. God she wishes she had some popcorn.

June nods. "You are correct. Perhaps we should chat with my brother…you know man to man" June hands the principal a business card… "if you could just get him on the phone for me." He glances at the card, eyes almost popping out of their socks when he sees the law firms name.

"Your brother?"

"Yes he is very fond of his Niece. His only niece. Very fond."

He points at the business card. "I think we can…"

"Are you sure? I mean the resources he would be willing to throw at a case against this school knows no bounds." God she loves her brother. 

"Zero tolerance from this moment on…you have my word."

June nods and gives him a smile. "Good." Getting up she shakes his hand. "And just so you know I have two sons who will one day grace your school. I'm sure we shall be seeing a lot of each other. So I'm glad we've had this little talk. Come along Trini…"

Mother and daughter exit the office and the principal quickly shuts the door, pulling out the little bottle of scotch he kept hidden away for just one of these occasions. 

 

June throws her arm round Trini's shoulder and gives her a slight smile and signs 'you ok?'

Trini nods, throwing her ice pack into a nearby trashcan, glancing at her mother and signs 'Best actor award goes too…'

June puts her finger to her lips. 'Shhhhh…. ' they stick to signing. 'Well done I must say. Your father and brothers will be impressed. Now lets go pick up your brothers and have a little talk with them about teaching incorrect sign language.'

'You know about that?'

June nods signing. 'Trini the boy signed cowabunga as a greeting and Jason Scott doesn't look like a surfer. Either he really is the worst signer in history or he's being taught wrong and I have two suspects in mind.'

'Thanks Mom.'

'Anytime.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, but had to do some last minute edits. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all your feedback.
> 
> Thoughts, Questions, Comments... I'm still selling pitchforks?!?! 
> 
> And yes you find out what happened between Ty and Trini next chapter. :) Care to guess what really happened?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty VS Trini aka place your bets now on what really happened.

Sooooooooo you want to know what really happened between Ty and Trini?

Really? You do?

Ok...Come closer…closer…no not that close…

Ok so here's what really happened. 

Ty Fleming was feeling like the King of the world. He had just shown who ruled the school. Nothing could stop him, nothing except maybe a tiny 5 foot tall deaf girl who he might have really pissed off. Lets face it Trini learned from the best.

Rounding the corner Ty and his buddies were kind of self congratulatory themselves. I mean what bully wouldn't. 

Like most people Ty never really noticed Trini and in this case he hadn't noticed her until the last second. He had been motioning to his friends, when he though he heard his name being said. Swinging his arm around right into the oncoming Trini. So did he hit her...well maybe it was a little tap to the shoulder but when life gives you lemons you go with the flow and make some lemonade. Which Trini certainly did. Using her momentum to catch Ty in the legs and bringing him down with her. In fact he kind of landed on top of her which ugh. 

Might as well sell it "Owwwww he hit me, he hit me…" Its high school what student body doesn't love a good fight? The rumbling of feet felt like a mini earthquake as the crowd formed.

Ty was shaking his head trying to distance himself from Trini. "Dude she's crazy…" 

His buddies kind of just look at him in shock. "Dude you hit the deaf chick?"

"WHAT no I you saw it? Hank, Thomas. Derek come on?"

"Yeah sorry bro I was looking at my phone." Derek points down at his iphone.

Ty shakes his head. "I didn't hit her…She's crazy she's."

"OH MY GOD...Ty just hit that deaf girl…" Oh of the cheerleaders who had just been with them in the lunch room informs the rest of the crowd. It might have been Amanda or was it Jennifer? Tiffany? 

"Ty not cool." Hank tells him. 

"Dude!" "Fight, fight, fight." "Ty beating up deaf kids...I have to text my mom." "We have a deaf student?" "Were Juniors always so small?"

"What no…" Ty looks at Trini who is still grabbing her mouth and mumbling. Shaking his head. "Liar. You little…" He tries to get up and make a go for Trini but hands pull him back. A lot of hands. One of them belonging to the football coach. 

Someone pulls Trini up and starts to escort her way, until someone bumps into them. Trini notices the pink shirt and knows its Kimberly. How she had made it through the crowd is beyond her but she did. "Trini are you ok?" Kim waves off the TA. "I've got this. I'll get her to the nurse. Oh my god I can't believe he… I'll kill him…"Kim is dragging her to the nurses office…fuming at Ty all the while trying to take care of Trini. Away from the crowd Trini signs "All clear?"

Kim frowns at the questions. "Yes everyone's back there holding back Ty didn't you hear a word I said..? Oh my god your device!"

Trini shakes her head. Stopping Kim from going any further, she pulls her device from her pocket, holding it in her hand to show Kim. She had removed it before running into Ty, just to be on the safe side. 

Pulling out a little wet wipe from her backpack Trini quickly removes some of the make up from a slight bruise she has on the side of her face. Now wait you might ask a bruise, well lets just say ranger training sucks and a putty might have gotten a lucky hit yesterday and a very faint tinge of blue can be seen in the right kind of light. Their ranger healing worked over time but to avoid any questions the girls had become good at covering up the little bruises here and there they got during training. So might as well use it to her advantage just this once. Besides by the time her mothers shows up the bruise is bound to be gone.

"But he hit you…"

"Sure looked that way." She throws the wipe into the trashcan, hooks her device to her ear and turns it on. "I took a dive…"

"What..?" Kim looks confused. Very confused.

Trini nods "My brothers and I play a lot of soccer." Kim still looks confused. "I might have learned a trick or two from them. You should see when they take a dive. Boy they can sell it."

"He didn't hit you?" Kim needs to clarify that point.

Trini readjusts her device. "Nah not even close. Though I might have gotten a jab in in a place that hurts…." Kim still looks a little shocked and well confused, until Trini pats her on the shoulder and says 'What are deaf friends for…" 

"But your Mom she…?"

"Oh she knows what I did, texted her a heads up before I did it and she knows the reason why. Good thing she likes you Hart… oh and your invited over for Sunday dinner. Don't be late. Be prepared to be interrogated. You think my Mom's tuff wait till you meet my Dad."

"Dinner? Interrogated? Wait what Trini I…?" But Trini had already entered the nurses office.. "Oh Boy…wait what just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Trini faked it. Good call everyone. :)
> 
> And yes Poor Ty….just kidding. 
> 
> Sorry for the slight delay. I was debating about leaving the ranger training injury in or not. But I thought it sold it more, and I had yet to see something like this in other stories so I kept it in. Plus I can so see Trini using something like this to her advantage.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments and feedback. Hope you liked it. More to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team checks up on Trini

Jason, Billy, Kim and Zack were on their way to Trini's house that afternoon just to check up on her. What were power ranger friends for. The group kind of wishes they had walked instead of taking Zack up on his offer. See one of Zack's neighbors has access to an old well used VW beetle, a very old well used VW beetle that smells like wet dog… Zack had rolled his eyes and said "well yeah were else is fluffy suppose to sleep at night?"

Which would explain the dog bone but not the hole in the floor board. The car is so rusted and rattles as they attempt to go up the hill they are passed by 3 other cars and a lot of honking. At least it had four wheels and kind of drove. 

Billy had eyed it but Zack reminded them this wasn't the death trap of a van.

Kim had taken the front seat. Zack was driving so Jason and Billy had to squeeze into the back.

Going downhill Zack adds "Wonder if the brakes work.. I'm kidding. It just gets moved a handful of times a year. We just need to fill the tank on the way back."

"So Ty didn't hit Trini?" Billy asks this time trying to take his mind off the car. It was the fifth time someone in the group had asked. Seems all of them just wanted conformation that Trini was ok and Ty might be allowed to live.

"Nope. And Zack for the love of god use the gas." Jason demands. 

"Hey no back seat driving."

"Trini faked it and Ty the Bully is now the most hated guy at school" Jason gives Zack a look.

Kim nods. "Yup… still I want to knock out his tooth."

Jason pats her on the back. "I'm pretty sure that will happen sooner rather then later."

"Zack you forgot to use your blinker."

Zack ignores Billy and adds "Serves Ty right, what goes around comes around. Huh why did that light just pop on?"

"I have to admit I was a little surprised because Trini could have taken him down."

"Did she tell you why she did it?"

"I think you can take a wild guess why she did it. It was probably the fastest way to stop the bulling they were all enduring." Kim turns to face Zack. "Why are you going 20 miles an hour, the speed limit is 40."

"Its a really good way to stop a bully. And some of us might not have a license to drive."

"Oh my god…"

"If it hits 40 miles an hour the car kind of shakes so much it rattles your teeth. But hey Hart you and teeth right. Shake them out instead of hitting."

Kim wants to hit her head on the side window but that was kind of missing as well. "Funny the thing between Amanda and myself he never got into trouble for it but this wow. I hear his Dad is pissed."

"I mean getting kicked out of school is hard."

"At least he's not in detention with us."

"So we're all clear on never piss off Trini correct?"

Zack shakes his head. "Tiny crazy girl hell no."

"I wouldn't call her tiny". Kim tells him. Cringing as he comes to a stop in front of Trini's house. Those brakes were screeching and why was smoke coming out of the back?

Zack puts the car into park. "You think I'd acaully call her tiny to her face? Ok ok I did once and I couldn't walk right for a week."

 

One their way over they had stopped by the store to pick up some flowers for Trini. The four of them were all standing on her front porch, flowers at hand.

Trini's father opens the door…wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron. He still looks intimidating.

"Hello…" He looks at the four of them all with flowers in their hands.

"If your here to date my daughter your three" He points at Jason BIlly and Zack "are out of luck…" He points at Kim "...but the girl might have a chance?"

"Date your daughter?" "What?" "No sir we're…"

He breaks out into a smile. "Just kidding I know your Trini's friends. They're all out back… come on in. Its Kimberly isn't it? Before you go we're going to set some ground rules…break my little girls heart, know I will hurt you." He slaps her on the back "good talk." He turns to look out side. "Is that car on fire?"

Zack peaks over his shoulder "Huh that's new…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The car thing just kind of came to me. I couldn't have them walking everywhere. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Talk about first impressions!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I want to call this chapter 'flaming car of justice'

The car had indeed been on fire. Going out in a blaze of glory. It had taken the fire department 20 minutes to put out the VW…Talk about First impressions. Only a metal frame and well done dog bone were what was left of the car. Zack had simply shaken his head. "Poor Fluffy has no more home."

"Poor Fluffy? We could have been in that death trap?" Jason looks like he wants to yell at Zack some more.

"Again the key word here being 'could have'." Zack tells him as the burned out metal just smolders on. Hmmm did he have to pay to have it towed or would the garbage company take it? 

 

Needless to say the team never acaully was invited inside the house. Once the sound of the fire trucks were approaching the twins had rush outside to watch. June and Trini appeared later wondering what was keeping everyone so long.

The twins were loving the fire trucks park right in front of their house. When the fire was put out they were chatting with the firefighters and telling Trini that Zack was the best friend she ever had!!!!

Kim wanted to metal away instantly. Finally remembering the reason as to why they had come in the first place, she grips her flowers tightly and quickly turns to Trini. "We brought these for you." She almost shoves the flowers into her hands. How romantic.

"Thanks Kim."

Billy, who had been intently watching the fire, quickly remembers he's holding flowers as well. He hands one bunch to Trini "I'm happy your ok. I got you sunflowers because your sunny and nice and yellow…." He then hands June the other bunch. 

June looks surprised. "Billy why thank you."

Kim is quietly cursing herself. Why hadn't she thought of that?!?! So far it seemed Billy and Zack were scoring more points then she was. 

"Yeah we just wanted to make sure your ok. We heard what happened with Ty." Zack tells her handing her some more flowers.

"Hitting a deaf kid." Jason says not knowing what else to add.

Trini just nods. She's Pretty sure Kimberley has told the boys what really happened. But where the fun in that. "So you were 'burning' with curiosity?"

Kim rolls her eyes. 

Jason waves at the twins who give him a dirty look.

He signs "I like cows" and three heads turn to look at the twins.

Both shake their heads being caught in the act. "Hey that wasn't us." 

"Yeah we only taught him watermelon."

"Why did you just admit to that." 

"Because Mom knows and theirs no point."

June pinches the bridge on her nose. "Jason a little motherly advice… when learning sign language learn from someone you trust. Not 10 year olds with an agenda…"

"Hey!!!" 

"Mom!!!

"Hey we innocent victims here." 

"Pearl was the one who taught him cowabunga."

Jason shakes his head. "No I really do like cows. And Pearl no she…oh… that might explain the ohhh…" He had just put two and two together.

"Got out witted by some preteens Jason." Trini's Dad asks patting him on the shoulder. 

"So baby sis isn't so innocent." Zack was trying not to laugh. 

Trini shakes her head. "New rule. Only Billy and Zack and I will teach you from now on."

June turns to face the twins. "You still have to do the dishes for the year."

"Noooooo…" "Moooooooom"

"And wash all the cars….except that one that just burned down..." 

"Ok ok…" The other one just nods.

"I'd give you laundry duty but I prefer my whites stay white. None negotiable."

Both grumble and sign something but stop when June gives them a look. They both drop their hands and smile at there mother. Best not to push her.

Trini's father eyes the car. "I don't know about the rest of you but I have a sudden urge for BBQ. Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asks the group.

All four of them shake their heads. "Thanks but we just really wanted to check up on Trini. We better head back home" it was a long walk… was left unsaid.

"Thank you for the flowers." Trini tells them.

"See you on Sunday Kimberly. Please leave any burning cars at home. We don't want to give the neighborhood too much excitement in one week." June adds before rounding up the rest of the family to go back inside.

"Sunday? What's Sunday?" Zack so needed to hear this.

"My funeral." Kim tells them heading towards the sidewalk.

"So we need to buy more flowers?" Billy asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading.
> 
> Sunday dinner is the next chapter. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay but this chapter kept getting longer and longer.
> 
> I present to you Kim's 'funeral' aka Sunday dinner. Enjoy! :)

Monday, or as Kim liked to call it "I somehow barley survived Sunday dinner at Trini's house." Getting a good nights sleep would have helped Kim's nerves. Not having a car that decided to burn down in front of Trini's' house would have been ever better. It had been a very a interesting dinner to say the least. And by very interesting what she meant was it had been a disaster.

Kim finds herself shaky and she just barley ducks a putty just in time. The boys had tried to get Kim to tell all. But she had looked a little pale and a little ill so they had backed off for the most part. Well except Billy who had indeed brought her some flowers. And Zack who asked if she was a ghost and then started the eulogy of "Kimberley Ann Hart… couldn't survive tiny T..." and that's as far as he got since he ended up with a limp for his comment. Jason had asked if she'd been poisoned but ran when he saw what she did to Zack. She's get him later...

Dinner at Trini's had been a mix of talking or was it interrogating? signing and looks. Lots of looks, lots and lots of looks. Ugh where was a flaming car or some space alien trying to take over the world when you needed to get out of a dinner. God she was an idiot. Kim punches the putty three times for good measure. 

The boys were sparing in the other Pit at least they claimed they were. Billy and Alpha were probably tinkering on things. Jason is training with Zordon doing sign language. Don't asked how that worked. It was mainly Jason signing something and Zordon shaking his head and saying 'no try again...'

Zack was polishing his Zord… a vehicle that was not on fire…yet. Trini had $20 bucks down that Zack's Zord would end up on fire. They had all taken that bet. No way he could destroy 2 vehicles right?

 

Trini had finally cornered her and was sitting on some of the rocks watching Kim hit the putty. She had no room to escape, unless she could pound her way out of solid rock like superman? So that's why Kim needed to take her aggression out on something because she couldn't leave. Trini finally gets her attention by waving some papers at her.

"Trini its not funny."

"Yes it is." She tosses the papers down onto her book bag.

"Your father gave me a questioner, right when I walked into the house. It was at least 20 pages long."

"Kim it was my calculus homework. It was a joke."

"Some joke. He has that look…"

Trini rolls her eyes. "OK yes he's ex military but Kim come on. Really I'd thought you'd be more terrified of my mother… One the commanders really wanted Mom as a drill sergeant."

Again Kim is unsure if Trini was joking or not. There had been a lot of moments like that the night before. "Trini as your family ever in the mob or witness protection?"

Trini crinkles her nose at her. What an odd question. "No why?"

"First off I doubt you'd really tell me if you were but because you father kept referring to his 'friends in high places'."

Trini had to laugh at that one. "He's just referring to my Uncle Vito who flies drones." Off Kim's look. "Friends in hight places. High in the sky."

"You have an Uncle Vito?"

"He's not really my uncle. He and Dad are army buddies. We just call him Uncle Vito. My Uncle David, again not really my uncle, well that's a different story. He used to be a sniper. Might still be, not to sure about that one." 

"Huh?" Kim was confused and the putty takes advantage and throws her into the wall.

"Classified. Need to know. And you don't need to know." Trini smiles at her.

Kim gets up, dusting herself off "Why couldn't you meet me at the door?"

"Kim you act like they were going to murder you."

"You mother came at me with a knife?"

"It was a butter knife. She was taking it into the dinning room when you knocked." OK Kim had to admit that made sense and she did sound a little like a drama queen. She just saw a knife and blanked out. Maybe she shouldn't have had 6 cups of coffee?

"Besides my Dad did like that you were one time, but you lost points when you said it was because your mother drove you and without her you would be late. Military precision Kim. Got to be on time."

"I totally forgot to bring you the flowers and chocolates but I left them at home. I mean I came to your house empty handed. By the way my mother liked the flowers I was going to give to your Mom. And my Dad ate the box of chocolates. He said 'so sue me and ate them all." She hits another putty. "Why didn't you save me?"

"Kim I had to put batteries into my device."

"Oh that excuse. You left me alone…"

"Kim…."

"With them?"

Now Trini's confused. The only people at her house were her parents. "Kim really."

"Trini your mother asked me to pee in a cup!?!"

Oh right that. Trini is was trying not to laugh, that she had to admit was too funny. The look on Kim's face had been priceless. "Standard drug test." she tells her with a straight face.

"Seriously?!??!"

"Oh for the love of KIM (Trini had signed that) Deep breaths, claim down. It was a joke. Did she hand you a cup?"

Kim thinks back, well now that she mentioned it. "Well no but…"

"Kim my families like that."

Yeah that was the last thing Kim wanted to hear. "The twins…"

"Kim if you can't out think two 10 year olds you'll end up like Jason." Poor Jason. Speaking of Jason did the ship just shake? Did Jason piss off Zordon again. Nope there it was again yup definite shaking.

Kim tries to gain some sympathy. "They ganged up on me Trini."

"They always do that. They're protective." At least Trini thinks they do. They never really had her friends over for dinner. They twins had taken up space on either side of Kim, essentially boxing her in before demanding. "What are your intentions towards out sister?" To which Kim had stumbled an answer.

The twins had then proceed to question Kim on everything. Favorite color. "Pink? Really? Boring." They were not impressed with her favorite music, songs, or after school actives. They did nod in approve of having been to India, they liked people who travel. But her fruit of choice, book, and ex cheerleader "really"? The left one kept shaking his head every time Kim gave an answer. Ugh she could not keep them apart.

"Your no longer a cheerleader? What did you misspell a cheer like Jason misspells sign language."

"Boys " June had simple said as she brought something to the table. They had dropped the subject but kept signing to each other.

She wanted to strangle them but felt that would make for a wrong first ummm make that second impression.

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck?" one of them had signed while the other was signed " hows the funeral?"

Kim shakes her head. That had been wrong on so many levels. "Trini they gave me a 'I'm with the deaf chick' T-shirt."

She had to laugh "Ok I have no idea where they got that from… At least you didn't destroy anything else." Trini holds up a bottle of…"Water?"

"Ha ha ha" She was never drinking water or using drinking glasses ever again. Ugh. June had noticed that Kim was looking a little green and had handed her a glass of water which she had of course shattered, damn ranger strength, all over the table.

To which Trini's father had simply added "First you bring a burning car and now you break our glasses. Kimberly I have some fire wood that needs to be chopped out back if your interested." before popping a potato into his mouth and winking at her.

"You know when you get all red faced you don't match your pink outfit" one the twins had informed her. They had become fashion experts as well.

June had looked concerned "Kim are you ok? Is the food to spicy?" 

Kim's response had been to eat fast, skip dessert and basically run for it all in under an hour. "Trini it was bad ok. I mean the food was amazing…."

"Really you could taste it because you kind of inhaled it." Trini leans back crossing her arms.

Kim ignores the comment "Your mom's a really good cook and all but I felt like I was intruding. I was a nervous wreck?"

"Geez Kim I had no idea. You do know the twins can smell fear right? Out of curiosity how much coffee did you have before coming over?"

She waves off the coffee question. "I didn't fit in…" Kim kicks the putty, then hits it five more times for good message. " But…I had a good time despite everything?"

"Really?" That was surprising or was it a head wound. Trini's not to sure. But she can't really ask because all of a sudden a putty goes for her. She ducks the oncoming putty and kicks it in an area where the boys would be cringing. She's trying to have a conversation here how rude. And how dare Billy and Alpha change the program parameters. They were not suppose to go after the bystanders. Besides getting hit with her device on, no thanks. Been there done that.

Kim frowns at the putty Trini just kicked. "Yeah. Your a family. Its not like my family who's never there when I get home. Your close I like that."

"Well we better be. Everything we've been through with me, the moving from place to place…"

Kim shakes her head. "No I mean that. I really like it."

Trini can't help but smile. Kim was willing to go a second round with her family. "So what your saying is you'd love to come over for dinner again?"

Kim shrugs, before giving her s slight smile. "Maybe… but can I put tags on the twins I can't keep them apart?"

Trini rolls eyes, takes off her device and ducks an incoming putty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Thoughts? And yes I just had to put in the 'pee in the cup line' into the fic. How can I NOT use that classic line. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for all your wonderful comments and Kudos. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round Two...

"You know I like her. She's good for Trini." June was just giving the salad a quick rinse, before adding "They all are. The boys seemed nice."

"As long as they don't drive around in burning cars. Unless that's the newest thing these crazy kids are doing?" her husband yells from the garage. "Speaking of cars BOY'S wash the car not each other."

June shakes her head. "I doubt it. Do you think we were too hard on her?" She truly didn't want to scare off any of Trini's friends, but something told her that deep down Kimberly wasn't that quick to run.

He peaks inside. "On Kimberley. Hard? Us? I think she was more terrified of us to be honest. Is she always so jittery or was that the caffeine high?"

June puts the salad into a bowl. "You gave her Trini's advanced calculus homework and claimed it was a questionnaire."

He stops what he's doing and eyes his wife. "June I know you were planning the same thing."

June can't help but smile. "Maybe. And yes you beat me too it but I think the joke worked better coming from you.."

"Its a classic. And for the record your father handed me a whole book and said it was the rule book and there would be a quiz. Hey she survived the twins."

"Are you sure?" 

"Good point. They got some good answers out of her. Ex cheerleader huh and yes I do know what really happened. But I will say this June if, if she ever tries that with Trini…"

"Protective I know." The doorbell rings and as Junes goes to answer it, yelling over her shoulder "And yes I'm pretty sure that that will never happen and she got the message loud and clear." Opening the door to "Kim?" 

"Kim back for more.?" He yells from the kitchen.

Kim nods and yells back "Yes Sir.."

June shushes her husband. Well this was unexpected. She'd thought they wouldn't Kim for at least another week and yet here she was.

"Hi Mrs…ummm I kind of forgot to give you this last night." She hands June a new bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates. At the rate this was going the flower shop was never going out of business.

"Kim you didn't have to come all this way and dropped this off."

"Yeah I kind of did. I had a really good time last night."

"You did?" Well June's happy to hear that.

"Well it was interesting. Thank you."

"Kim You do know we don't bite."

"One of twins might." A voice behind her adds.

June shakes her head turning to face him "They only did that when they were teething? 

"Really didn't they take a chuck out of…" When June gives him the look "Oh right yeah let me go finish up dinner…speaking of dinner would you like to stay?" He directs his question at Kim.

"For dinner?" Kim just wants to make sure.

"I mean you could just stand there but yes. Dinner."

Kim hesitates. All she had to look forward to was a heated up pizza for dinner. Both her parents were out of town this week so she had the house to herself. "Sure. I'd like that."

He pats her on the shoulder. "Good. Out of curiosity how much coffee have you had today?"

"Coffee? Only two cups… why?"

"No reason but have you ever thought of switching to decaf?"

June turns to Kim. "Well your letting the flies in. Come on." Kim takes a few steps into the house. "I still want you to pee in that cup…" Off Kim's horrid look. "Kim dear first rule in this family besides knowing sign language is that we are close and we joke around a lot…"

Kim just nods" So its a joke?

"This girl is on fire…"

"Oh oh joke…" 

June rolls here eyes and pushes Kim towards the stairs. "Trini's is up there. Go find her. Maybe she can knock some humor into you." Darn she should have gotten one of those pee cups from the drug store, maybe next time. She's pretty sure there will be a next time. 

 

Kim makes her way up the stairs and is suddenly faced with the fact she had never been in this part of the house and has no idea what room is Trini's. One door is closed so no way is she going in there. She can guess which rooms belong to the twins from the posters on the doors. She opens one door and discovers...the bathroom. FInally making her way to an open door down the hall.

Peeking inside she spots Trini sitting at her desk. Clearly working on something.

"Trini?" No response. "Trini?" She knocks no answers. Ahh no device. She doesn't want to scare her and that's when she notices the light switch on the wall with a little make shift sign that says 'Deaf girl signal' Huh why not. She flips the light switch on and off a few times.

Trini looks up and quickly turns around and seems very surprised to see Kim standing in her doorway. It had only been a few hours ago since they had chatted in the pit.

She goes to grab her device but… "No its ok I" She points to the light switch.

Trini smiles. "My brothers were on a batman kick about a year ago. I haven't had the heart to take it down." Kim nods, if only they knew their sister was a power ranger. "Did you sneak in?"

"NO!!! God no." She glances around the room, noticing the little potted plants, the art on the walls. Looking over Trini's shoulder she notices it wasn't homework at all but a few sketches. "I like your room." She points "Cool window". Hey she was getting better at this signing stuff.

Trini nods. "Yeah its a stained glass window. Came with the house."

"Ironic coming from the person who has a saber tooth tiger tooth zord."

Trini shrugs. "It looks nice."

Kim can hear shrieking outside." I think your brothers are…"

"Still semi washing the cars. Yeah. Took the device off because of there yelling." Trini looks Kim over. "I'm shocked you didn't get wet"

"So am I, I mean I think they were too busy spraying each other to notice me."

"So why are you…"

Kim waves her off "its a long story."

Trini notices the time. "Want to stay for dinner?"

"Seems I am. I mean your parents insisted."

Trini had to admit she's impressed. "Wow Kimberly Hart ready for round two."

"I think so…"

"You didn't give the twins time to prepare, this might throw them off their game."

"I highly doubt that."

Trini closes the sketches she was working on, grabs her device and motions for Kim to follow. "Well come on. Let go help my Mom with dinner. You know my Dad's out of town next week. And Mom's probably going to be stuck taking the twins to a soccer game. So I get the house to myself." Trini teases.

"Trini I just survived a dinner..and I'm going in for round two, there's no way in hell I'm pissing off your family by spending the night."

"Who said anything about you spending the night? I was just bragging."

"Oh well I...I just I..."

Trini just laughs and pushes Kim out the door towards the stairs. "God my Mom's right you make this way to easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was a little late getting posted.  
> I'm trying to finish part 4 of 'what's my name' and edit this and maybe edit/write another fic I just started...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2.1 ish...

Trini drags Kim into the kitchen. "Mom need any help?" 

June signs 'set the table'. Trini nods, grabbing some plates and silverware. She then hands Kim five glasses and a plastic cup. Off Kim's very confused look, Trini raises an eyebrow and it finally dawns on Kim. Right ranger strength got to work on that. She's been downgraded to sippy cup level. Great.

The twins coming running into the house soaking wet from head to toe. They race out of the kitchen and skid to a stop when they spot Kim. They look at her and give her a cheshire cat grin, before hurrying to get dry. Oh Kim did not like that look.

"At least they didn't strip naked." June mumbles to herself. "Oh and Kim make sure instead of running out of the house you give me a little notice so I can give you a lift home ok?"

Kim nods and hurries to follow Trini while juggling five glasses and a plastic cup.

The table is set, the twins are semi dry and just as Kim sits down she's boxed in just like before. Oh joy. Trini takes a seat across from her. "Kim welcome round two." 

June shakes her head. "Oh no. None of that. Let her at least get some food on her plate. Trini why did you give her a plastic plate?"

"Its fine, its just, its a joke…" Kim gives Trini a look. 

June shakes her head at Trini but lets it slide.

Kim's just about to take her first bite to eat when "So Kim." June asks "Are you a Star Trek or Star Wars fan?" And like that five heads turn her way waiting for her answer.

Awwwww Crap….

 

 

Well it had been a heated debate that's for sure. Because it then switched to Kirk or Picard… But this time dinner lasted longer. And hey she even got to enjoy desert which was a plus. The twins were stuck doing the dishes and Trini was stuck making sure the twins really did the dishes. So June was the one to drive her home. All in all it had been a good night. 

"Trying to be diplomatic doesn't work in that debate Kim." June tells her as she drives Kim home.

Kim gives her a smile. "I like both Star Trek and Star Wars…is that so wrong?"

June can't help but laugh. "No its not but I think they wanted a solid answer." 

Kim frowns. "That was my solid answer."

"And I must say you defended it well."

"Are we going to have a DC vs Marvel debate next time?"

"First off there will be a next time. So yes prepare yourself."

June slows down the car. "Is this is the correct house?" 

Kim's house is well huge but unlike a few others in the neighborhood there are no lights on inside, its clear that no one's at home "Are they already asleep? Its not that later?" June checks her watch to be sure before it dawns on her and she faces Kim. "Are your parents even home?" 

"No. Dad's out of town on business and my Mom's at a conference all week."

"So your home alone." June just wants to clarify that.

"Its not like its the first time" Kim opens the car door... 

June shakes her head. "Kim. Go grab some of your stuff. I'll wait in the car."

"Huh. No really its fine. I'm old enough to be by myself." she can't help but smile. It was a nice offer but...

"That maybe so. But I would feel better if you weren't, and I'm pretty sure your parents would be happy as well. Go grab some stuff. Maybe turn on a light or two."

"Really its…"

"Kim I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Is that understood."

Kim quickly nods. "I'll be a few minutes."

"And I'll be right here." She takes a deep breath and texts Trini to get the guest room ready.

 

 

"Guest room is right down here. Bathroom is there. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." June the faces Kim. "My rules are simple. Do not sneak out, no drinking, no drugs and…"

"No sneaking up to certain rooms?" Kim can't help but add. She has her backpack slung over one shoulder and an overnight bag in the other hand.

"Well I was going to say sleep well but we can add that to the list. Good night Kim."

"NIght."

Kim drops her bag on the bed, grabs some things and heads for the bathroom.

While Kim's in the bathroom she can clearly hear the boys scampering past the room. Great. Who knows what they're up to. She hope's they don't spot her little stuffed elephant that she had stuffed in her bag. It had been a gift from her grandmother that she never slept without. Not that she ever would admit that to anyone. Entering the bedroom the first thing she notices is the room is untouched except for one little addition. A little captain america nightlight has been plugged in.

"They like you." Kim turns around to find Trini, leaning in the doorway. She points to the night light. "They let you have their night light. Its one of their favorites."

"So it this a hint at your a marvel family?"

Trini smiles. "I wouldn't say that."

Kim pulls the blanket off the bed. "Tell them thanks." 

Trini shakes her head. "You tell them yourself in the morning. They'll deny it of course. Need anything else?"

"No I'm fine." She tosses her bag onto the floor before sitting on the bed. "Acaully It feels silly. I've been home alone a number of times over the years."

Trini shrugs. "Well Kim just think of this as an adventure."

"Your Mom really doesn't take no for an answer."

"Not really no."

Kim leans back. "Zordon vs your Mom who would win?"

"Your really going to ask me that question?"

Kim can't help but laugh. "I picture him trying to get out of the wall to run from her."

Trini nods. "I'm pretty sure she could do it." She switches off the overhead light. "Night Kim…"

"Night Trini." She smiles at the nightlight, quickly sets her alarm clock, before grabbing her little stuffed elephant and falls fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Kim and Trini would say goodnight. I need to get some sleep but I didn't want you waiting much longer for an update. Sorry its a little short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast a Trini's (and yes I might have been listening to Breakfast at Tiffany's by Deep Blue Something)

Breakfast was organized chaos was the only way Kim could describe it.

June is fixing breakfast, while signing something to Trini, while her brothers are busy setting the table and stuffing lunch bags into backpacks.

"Need any help?" 

They all look at her like they forgot she was there. "Kim right right. Boys I packed another lunch for Kim, don't forget to grab it."

Usually Kim buys her lunch. "Really you didn't have to do that…"

June just waves her hand. "You can thank me later. Now you've got pancake duty…" June pulls Kim towards the stove. Oh they expected her to cook. Ok then. 

Trini grabs some orange juice. "You do know how to cook right?"

"Ummmm…."

"Never to late to learn Hart." Trini gives her a crash course and lets her make the rest. So yes she might have burnt one or three or eight of them in the process. And they're not really nice and round but odd shapes which cause the twins to complain that Trini got a bigger piece. And why does Trini's look like a heart? She didn't do that on purpose…really.

Trini just sticks out her tongue at them and while grabbing the syrup to put on her 'hart' shapes pancakes.

Kim just blushes and eats her pancakes. Normally she just has cereal for breakfast.

 

A quick breakfast later, June piles them all into the car. Kim of course gets in the back seat, stuck between the twins. That's all they pretty much do to her. Seem's they're not morning people and its pretty quite in the car.

June drops the twins off first, which gives Kim more room in the back finally and then swings by the high school. "Have a good day. Want me to pick you up?"

Trini shakes her head. "I'll pick up boys and we'll walk home."

June nods. "Kim?"

"No its ok. I need to drop by my house to pick up some stuff."

"Sounds good. Have a good day. Oh and Kim don't forget to call your mother." Kim nods and hurries after Trini to get to their locker.

 

 

And that was how Kim's week went. Breakfast at Trini's, school, a quick stop at her house to take in the mail, turn on some lights, grab a few things and then run over to Trini's to do any additional homework and what not. Sometimes they pop over to the donut stop before doing some training in the pit, then dinner at Trini's followed by either movie night or reading a book and then lights out.

It was structured, orderly and God Kim loves it.

 

She discovers that they always watch any movie or tv show with closed captioning on for Trini, who likes to go without her device on at home.

Trini shows Kim her new alarm clock that connects to her bed lamp and can even shake the bed to wake her up for school. She tells her its great expect the on time there was a slight earthquake in the middle of the night and she thought her alarm had malfunctioned. 

Kim notices that Trini has a stuffed bear that has a little 'device' on its ear. She pats the toy on the head and admits she has a little stuffed elephant. Trini just smiles and tells her she got the bear when she got her implant. "They kept showing me what would happen on my bear. So when I woke up from surgery he had a bandaid on his head. He got an implant and so did I. My Dad made the parts, and my grandmother stuck the implant on him with superglue."

 

She learns that Trini is taking more advance classes then her. In fact she's not sure who has harder classes Billy or Trini. But its clear from being around her that Trini loves to read and drawing is a hobby that she's really good at. Kim's to shy to show Trini her own artwork. Maybe one day.

Kim acaully likes to spend time in Trini's house looking at all the little things from everywhere her family has traveled to and lived. Sure Kim and her family have traveled as well. But this was like a little mini adventure for her.

Trini's father has to work and is gone the entire week but still finds time to call at least twice a day to check in. 

The best part was when Trini got into a an argument with her brothers. It was a sign language battle that ended with Trini holding one of the twins in a head lock and the other jumping on his sisters back. Only to stop when they realize Kim is standing there just taking it all in. She never did find out what they were fighting about.

 

In the evenings June likes to enjoy a nice glass of wine while reading a book and you do not disturb her at all for an hour, even if the house was on fire. And if the house was on fire you better try and deal with it yourself before you bother her. Kim finds the rule odd until Wednesday rolls around. 

Because on Wednesdays is when she discovers that Billy comes over to work on projects with Trini.

"Billy?"

"Kim?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

Billy shakes his head. "But you live on…"

Kim can't help but laugh. "I know where I live Billy its just temporary."

Billy looked concerned. "Kim are you having problems at home?"

"What no Billy. My parents are out of town for the week."

"Oh ok. So is Trini here?"

"Its her house so yeah she's out back. Do you want to…" she makes a motion for him to come in.

"Oh I'm not allowed in the house when I have my experiments. I'll bring them around out back."

When the smoke bomb goes off one hour later Kim understands why that rule exists. 

June just rolls her eyes and turns a page in her book. While the twins shriek with joy and Kim ends up in a coughing fit.

 

 

On Thursday Kim tries to get back at the twins and hands each of them a T-shirt. One had a T1 the other a T2. She got the idea from the text message's they send their sister. Plus it might be a good way for her to keep them apart.

T1 and T2 great idea but in the end there was a battle who got what shirt and then 30 minute argument over which movie was better. All of which Trini ignores because she's sitting on the couch reading a book and has no device on. Ok maybe that wasn't the best idea she ever had. 

"The tv show was better." Trini says out of nowhere while turning a page in her book.

The twins go to respond but don't bother. They both grab their shirts, mumble a thanks to Kim and run to the kitchen. 

Kim frowns. "I thought you didn't have the device on?"

When Trini doesn't respond Kim notices that Trini really didn't. Trini's eyes find Kim's. "You have got to out think 10 year olds Kim."

So she's learning.

 

That night when she gets ready for bed she notices a little stuffed tiger on her bed. Seems her stuffed elephant got a buddy. 

Friday comes and Kim's acaully crushed. She has gotten better at making pancakes. They are turning out to be edible and semi round but Trini still ends up with heart shaped ones. 

June makes really good lunches. No wonder Trini hardly ever buys lunch at school.

When June drops them off at school, Kim hesitates a moment. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Our pleasure. Don't be stranger ok."

Kim nods and hurries after Trini.

 

Coming home to her own house felt odd. It was home and yet...

Kim unlocks the door. "Kim?" She hears her mother in the other room.

"Hey Mom." She gives her mother a hug. Pulling back she asks "How was your week?" 

"Hectic. Its good to be home." Her mother grabs a glass of water. "I talked to June a few times. I thought it was lovely that she let you stay. But it sounds like you had a good time."

Kim nods. "I yeah, I had a really good time."

Maddy nods. "Perhaps its time we invited your friend Trini over for dinner?"

Kim acaully finds herself smiling. "I'd like that Mom."

"Maybe whip out some of the old recipes. It has been a while hasn't it." Maddy eyes her daughter. "June brought over your stuff while you were at school. Go put it away. Then let's see if we can fix us something to eat. Its been a busy day and I know you have detention tomorrow."

Ugh Detention. She grabs her overnight bag off the floor and lugs it up to her room.

Throwing her bag onto the bed, and hey not breaking the bed, Kim begins to unpack her stuff. Midway she notices a little item wrapped in tissue paper stuffed in her bag.

Slowly unwrapping it she can't help but smile. Its a little Captain America Shield night light. She plugs it in next to her bed and has to admit she misses them already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had to do it. And yes this fic keeps getting longer and longer.
> 
> Hope your still enjoying it. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seem to be eating a lot in this fic and I'm not sure why.

Saturday. 

Detention was detention. 

Boring. 

Oh sooooooooo Boring. 

Why couldn't Trini get detention with them? 

And why did she run out of gum? 

And why does Kevin Wexler keep winking at her…oh wait he was looking for his contact lens. Never mind. He can keep his tooth. Why can't Trini be here?

Billy eyes her as if she had said the last part out loud. Maybe she had…or he was a mind reader.

Seems getting detention with a mother like June was next to impossible was the only conclusion Kim could come up with.

She kind just kind of doodles, because what else is there to do besides homework or read a book. And before you ask yes she finished all her homework and read a book here? No way? 

Kim just draws little things, adding a note to the drawing before flinging them at Jason. Most of the time he catches them. Until he fell asleep that one time and it hit him in the head and he fell onto the floor. But hey he stayed awake after that so back and forth it went.

"Start a band…"

'sure' came the written answer.

'oh look our 5 colors…'

'cool'… 

Kim has discovered that Jason seems to be a one word answer king. While Billy did long notes and sometimes spelling and grammar corrections.

'oh power rangers logo.' Acaully that logo looks pretty good. Hmm wonder if she can copyright it but then that would be an awkward conversation with her father. 'hey dad how do I copyright a superhero logo for superhero's that don't exist yet?'

Looking at the clock ugh they still had 2 more hours to go. And it just started to rain. Kim lets her head bang the desk a few times. Where was a space alien attack when you really needed one? She glances over at Kevin Wexler… who now she was pretty sure he was acaully winking at her. Ugh. 

 

Two very long hours later Freedom!!!!!

"You know some ranger training will cheer you up?"

"That sentence is just so wrong Jason." She glances outside and wonders if Trini happens to keep an umbrella in their locker. 

He can't help but laugh. "Yeah your right. Who wants to go get some food instead? I'm paying. And I also brought a large umbrella."

"Our fearless leader. Now your talking. Come on. Lets all go."

Jason turns around "Billy. Billy your coming."

"I am?"

"You are." Kim confirms.

Billy shakes his head. "But I wanted to run a experiment on…"

"No its food time," Jason tells him. "So food court in the mall?"

"In this rain hell yes!!!" Kim grabs the umbrella and makes for the doors.

 

The mall is also boring, but at least dry.

"What's wrong."

Kim shakes her head. "Nothing its just. We've been training and I guess bonding."

"Some more then others".

"Hahaha Jason. And still no morphing or whatever is suppose to happen. Are you sure Zordon isn't just pulling our leg with the morphing?" 

"I guess no one said it was easy. And Zordon doesn't seem to be the type to joke around like that."

Kim plays around with her french fries. "Kim what's really wrong?"

She throws her fry down. "I don't know. I guess I just worry if we can't morph then all this that we've built up will come crashing down."

"I don't think that's how this works."

"Trini's right are we power rangers or just friends."

Jason takes a bit of his salad. He seemed to be avoiding anything meat at the moment which she makes a note to tease him about later. "I think we can be both. That is if you want to be both?"

"I guess I just don't want to lose this is all."

"You won't."

She grabs some more ketchup to dump on her fries. "I guess I waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Billy looks up. "Maybe it already did but you didn't hear it like a tree falls in the forest and no ones around to hear it unless you count the squirrels and birds and insects and…"

"Thanks Billy. I guess I just needed a pep talk."

"Or its a one legged metaphor…"

"Yeah ummm ok. Thanks. I think. MIght help if it stops raining as well, does nothing for my mood or hair for that matter." The boys don't seem to get the hair joke so Kim lets it slide. 

"OR maybe you'd feel better if a certain someone had been in detention with us?" 

Kim starts a mantra of 'I will not kick Jason, I will not kick Jason.'

Billy frowns. "You mean Zack?" to which Kim almost chokes on her hamburger. "I was kidding. Was that a bad joke."

"No Billy that that acaully was a good one. And Zack would spice up detention for sure."

"Pretty sure he already has detention, he just never shows up." Jason pokes his salad. "So I hear you were staying a Trini's."

"Yeah I did. Had a good time acaully."

Billy looks up from his hamburger. "June is nice. She and my Mom go grab coffee once in a while."

That was news to her. "Really Billy? I had no idea?"

"Oh yes. It cheers my Mom up. She needed a friend. They seem to get along really well." Billy suddenly frowns. "Is that…" He points across the food court.

Both Jason and Kim turn to where Billy is pointing and sure enough Ty Fleming was walking as if he owned the place. Now normally Kim wouldn't care about what he was up to. Ever since he got kicked out of school it seemed like Ty had avoided them at all costs. But it seems he thought he still ruled the mall. Even if he was known as the 'guy who hit the deaf chick.' Maybe he felt it was cool. 

Kim just shrugs and is about to grab her soda when a flash of yellow enters her field of vision. Sure enough 200 feet away Trini and her brothers just happen to be entering the mall. 

Ty keeps walking towards Trini who doesn't t seem to notice him.

100 feet

Collectively the three of them started to stand up but they were to far away…

50 feet and closing….

Trini signs something to her brothers, clearly having no clue Ty is closing in.

25 feet

Kim debates about yelling Trini's name but what good would that do?

10 feet...

"Oh my God...Did he just?" Jason is stunned. 

"Wow…." is all Billy can add.

Kim puts it best "No…freaking...way….?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty, Ty, Ty what am I going to do with you....Walks away while whistling…until next time. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posts chapter and runs....
> 
> Side note: You all seem to want Ty to be toothless by the end of this fic. LOL

…Where was a camera when you needed one?

10 feet away Ty Fleming had just noticed who was walking towards him and in what can only be described as the must ungraceful move ever, had tried to jumped out of Trini's way. Sadly for Ty, gravity might have had an issue with his plan. His untied shoelaces also didn't help in the matter. Instead of jumping he kind of stumbled, grabbing a trash can like his life depended on it, and taking a dive right into the decorative bushes in front of 'Julie's Puppy Treats'. No puppies were harmed but all one saw were his untied sneakers, sticking out of the bushes. And were those mismatched socks?

Trini seemed oblivious to what had just occurred 10 feet in front of her, and just kept nodding to something her brother was signing as they walk past like nothing had happened.

"Did did Ty just…" Jason's kind of in shock.

"Swan dive into the bushes…?" Billy confirms.

"Huh..." was all Kim could add. She quickly remembers her new phone, whips it out and takes a close up of Ty's legs sticking out of the bushes. What it was funny. 

Billy taps Kim on the arm. "Kim quick go ask Trini to your house for dinner." 

"What now?"

"Sure when else are you going to do it."

"What do I say."

Jason knew that answer. "How about Trini. You, Me. Dinner?"

Billy shakes his head. "Jason that's not how you do it. Kim just pull her aside and say "Trini I had a wonderful time at your place and I would like to reciprocate by inviting you over to my house for dinner. Is Sunday that is to say tomorrow ok for you? And if so you don't have to bring anything just come as yourself." Just make sure she's not allergic to anything."

Kim is impressed. "Wow Billy that's…"

He nods. "Do you want me to write it down?"

"No I think I got it."

"TRINI…" Kim yells and waves and ok maybe half the mall turned her way. God why was this so hard.

Trini looks surprised to see them there but drags her brothers over. "Hey guys. How was detention? " 

"Haha want to join us?" Jason pulls out another chair.

"For lunch or detention? Kidding. No I can't stay." Her brothers motioning for her to come along. "I've got to pick up something at the store and I've got to drop them off at a friends house. Or better yet." She signs to them and both take off running to the store.  
That buys us some time."

"Oh ok so did you. Did you see…?"

"See what?"

Kim points "Ty Fleming?"

Trini looks over her shoulder and notices the sneakers kicking. A small crowd is forming, pointing at the legs and taking photos.

"Oh that," She shrugs. "Yeah that's nothing new." She waves it off. Off the others looks. "He does that a lot. Last time he jumped into a pond to get out of my way."

"Why?"

"Don't mess with the deaf chick." Trini flexes her arm to show her muscles.

"Yeah but he might want revenge." Kim had to admit she was worried.

"Have you met my mother?"

"Oh right right."

Trini frowns "But this is the second time he's jumped into the bushes." One of the twins comes running back, hands Trini a plastic bag and runs to where the other one is looking at the sneaker coming out of a foliage. Trini's eyes shift over to the crowd and eyes her brothers who seem to be discussing if they should tie the shoelaces together…

"So I talked to my mom and She acaully wants me to invite you over to dinner?"

It takes Trini a moment to realize what Kim is talking about. "Wow this is a surprised."

"I know I didn't even know she knew you existed."

"Thanks Kim."

Kim's eyes go wide when she realizes how that sounds. "No that's not it. Its just"

"I know what you mean."

"She acaully was thinking about making some indian food. Its been a long time so…"

"I'd love to."

"Really. Maybe Sunday? I mean we can always do it some other time."

"Tomorrow would be great. Text me the details. I've really got to go. Maybe save Ty before my brothers find out who he really is and then he'd be in real trouble." Trini starts to walk away "oh Kim. Do you want me to bring the twins?"

"Bring them and I'll kill you."

Trini just smiles and hurries over to her brothers. 

She motions for them to go as she walks by the bush. "Ty…nice socks."

"Thanks Trini…" the bush mumbles.

Trini keeps a firm grip on her brothers who she drags out the door. 

"But Trini…" "Awww come on…"

"At least let us get a picture." "Unless one of your friends took one?"

 

"Wow I can't believe I did that..."

"Well at least your Mom..."

Kim closes her eyes. "Oh crap..."

"What?"

"Maybe I should have let my Mom know the plan before I asked Trini..."

"Kim your hopeless..." Jason tells her as he takes a bite of his salad. Billy just nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Kim can still collect some teeth before all is said and done.
> 
> So were you expecting that?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre Dinner at the Harts

Kim comes rushing into the house. "Mom! MOM!"

"What is it Kim?"

Kim hurries into the living room. "I asked Trini over for dinner."

Maddy puts down her newspaper. "That's wonderful Kim." 

Kim nods. "Yeah unfortunately I invited her for Sunday dinner."

"That will be lovely… what will you be cooking dear?"

"Me?!" wait what?

"Yes you. You invited her so you get to cook."

That's not how this is suppose to go. "But I…"

"Come on Kim its like riding a bike or knocking out teeth…" 

"MOM!!!" Kim looks desperate. "Help. Please."

Maddy puts down her paper. "Come on dear. Its time you learned the difference between baking powder and baking soda."

 

 

"Kim its going to be fine."

"I just want everything to go well."

Maddy can't help but laugh. "Kim its just dinner. Its not like we bite. And your father will be here, if he knows what's good for him." She takes out some glasses. "SInce when have you been so jumpy?"

"Its nothing Mom its just…"

Maddy smiles. "You like her.."

Kim almost drops the dish. "Mom…" The doorbell rings "She's here. What do I do?

Maddy points to the plate. "Well make sure not to drop the plate. How about I go answer the door."

 

"Ahh Trini. Its so nice to finally put a name to a face. Kim talks about you often."

"No I don't" Kim yells from another room. Maddy rolls her eyes. Kids these day's 

Trini just smiles. "Dr Hart. These flowers are for you. And my Mom asked me to drop off the book you let her borrow. She asked me to relay the message that 'Chapter 19 was truly the best' whatever that means."

"Thank you Trini. Come on in…we're almost ready."

She follows her inside. "Need any help?"

"Oh no dear. Your in for a treat tonight Kimberly did all of the cooking."

Trini frowns. "I thought she didn't cook?"

"She doesn't. But don't worry i supervised so we will not end up with food poisoning." Maddy looks up when Kim comes out of the kitchen. "Plus I am a doctor. Kim why don't you show Trini the rest of the house. I'll finish up."

 

The house tour takes a while. And Kim keeps pointing to rooms."So this is the 4th bathroom. And the 3rd bed room. And the hall closet. And my mom's study… its a big house."

Trini nods. "I see that. Where's your room?" Kim points to the next room letting Trini take the lead.

"So this is what a cheerleaders room look like?"

"Ex cheerleader…"

Trini takes in the drawings. The photo's. A picture of Edgar Allan Poe if she's not mistaken. But her response is "Its pink."

"Yes i know too much pink. I seem to have a thing for pink." She pulls out her power coin before placing it back into her pocket.

Trini eyes the little night light but doesn't say a word, or mention the elephant and stuffed tiger on Kim's bed. "I like it. Its larger then mine that's for sure."

"Just because I live in a larger house…"

"Kim I like it, it wasn't a jab at you."

"I know I'm sorry I'm just…"

"Being you? What's wrong?" Trini walks over to the bed and picks up the stuffed tiger.

"Well besides the fact that I had to cook tonight. I…I envy you?

"Me?" That had Trini shocked. She almost drops the stuffed toy. "What? Why?"

"Just getting to spend a week with your family and... I want to move to your house."

Trini has to laugh at that. "Kim my family isn't perfect. No family is. We have our good days and bad."

"Yeah but your family is so close."

"Kim every family is different." Trini tries a different approach. "Do you want to be deaf?"

"What?"

"You don't know how hard it was dealing with the implant, or me going deaf, or getting everyone on the sign language band wagon and not knowing if we were making the right choices or not. Having kids tease you or my brothers getting into fights at school because someone said something about me. All the moving around I could go on and on. I wish my dad was home more but he's not. At least he tries to call every day."

"MIne's almost always out…"

"Kim tell them. Tell them how you feel. They might not even realize it."

Kim just nods. "Come on pinky…lets go enjoy this dinner you cooked and hope no one ends up in the hospital"

"Hey…I'm a good cook…" Kim doesn't sound very convincing. 

"I'll be the judge of that." Trini tells her. "Also the second my mom grounds you you'll be officially adopted into my family and then you'll really wish you weren't"

"You brothers really beat up people?"

"Yup they were five."

"Having 5 years olds tag team to defend there sister is too cute I must say."

"Yeah but they quickly learned I could handle it myself. But they are good back up to have…just ask Ty…"

Kim stops halfway down the stairs. "What happened with Ty?"

A small smile appears on Trini's face. "Lets just say Ty vs the twins. It might be better to ask Ty...if you can catch him." as she walks past Kim.

"No Trini what happened...Trini! Don't you dare." Ugh. Now she'll have to bribe the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DInner at the harts part 2

Trini had heard Kim yelling her name but kept on walking into the dinning room. "You have a lovely house. Dr. Hart."

Maddy puts the last dish on the table. "Why think you Trini. I hope you don't mind if we eat already. Some of use have a very early start tomorrow."

"Not at all."

Kim comes into the room. "Where's Dad?"

Maddy just takes a deep breath. :He'll be here Kim. I promise."

They all sit down and pass the food around. "Now Trini, Kim tells me you have Biology class together. Maybe you two could study together?" Kim almost chokes on her water. "Kim its not that spicy. At least I don't think it is. I kept you away from those spices."

Trini tries not to smirk at Kim. She just nods. "Study buddies. I mean we already share a locker why not." 

"Trini I take it your friends with Zack Taylor? I've met him a few times. June and I are trying to get him some help for his mother."

Kim seems surprised. "I didn't know that Mom."

Trini just nods. "Mom was telling me about that. And yes. I'm pretty sure the guys will be jealous when all is said and done. I mean dinner at my house, dinner at Kim's…"

"Do you think Zack's a good cook?"

"He is. Billy is pretty good at it. But I'll let you in a little secret. Jason was an awful cook."

Kim seems surprised. "How do you know."

"You know that fire that happened in home ec class..."

"That was Jason?" Kim is shocked!! Is there anything he could do well.

"No that was Billy. Something to do with more power. Anyway Pearl told the twins that Jason is so bad he would even burn the toast no matter what. So his Mother put him into a cooking class and he's getting really good at it."

"Oh wow and thank god I don't have siblings."

"I can always let you barrow the twins Kim.: Trini takes a bite of food and nods. "Mmmmm Kim, nice job. The food its good."

"Really." She sounds relieved.

Maddy quickly agrees "Yes very nice job."

"Thanks Mom….I kind of wish we could do this more often. Sitting down to a meal."

Maddy just nods. "I think we can work on that Kim."

Kim smiles at her. "Id like that."

 

The front door opens and Ted walks in talking on his cellphone.

"Ted you remember Trini…"

Ted just nods… confused but seems to not utter a word. "Yeah let me call you back." He hangs up "Sorry I almost forgot."

He sits down and shoves a fork full of food into his mouth. "Good."

"I'm glad you liked it dear. Kimberly cooked it."

"Kimberly cooked?" Off his wife's look. "Good job sweetheart." He eyes Trini again. "Trini so your…"

"A friend of Kim's…"

He seems to be putting two and two together. "Aren't you the one…"

"Who's deaf and you paid for a replacement. Yup that's me. You've spoken to my mother, June a number of times." 

"Ted…" Maddy again gives him that look

"Happy wife happy life." He lifts his glass. "Welcome."

 

Maddy turns again to their guest. "Trini I hear your been around the world. Have you been to India?"

"Long ago."

"Did you enjoy it? I've love to hear all about it." 

"Well I don't want to bore you but. Yes…. see we were living in….." the long story involved the woods, tigers, getting lost, the twins, mud and fire... "…and then the elephant just walked away."

Kim couldn't stop laughing when Trini got to the end of the story and a part of her wonders if the story was true or not but either way it was a good one.

"Makes me homesick. We might have to take a trip back home, right Ted."

He just nods keeping attention more towards his phone. 

 

 

"Trini it was a wonderful evening. I'm sorry you can't stay longer. But we must do this again soon. Before you go, Kim go to my study and grab that book off my desk. I wanted June to have it."

Kim frowns but does as she's told.

Maddy makes sure Kim is out of earshot. "Trini…I talked to your mother and I know what you did." Trini frowns. "I mean I know Kim was being bullied in school and despite my best efforts nothing came of it. So thank you for standing up for her. And for what you did with Ty… she needs a friend like you."

Trini puts on her jacket. "What makes you think I did anything."

"Well either way thank you."

Trini smiles. "She has a bad taste in guys."

Maddy nods. "Tell me about it… I never liked him…"

Kim frowns as she returns to the room, book at hand. "Never liked who?"

"Ty."

This was news to her. "You never liked him? Why didn't you say so?"

"Any what would you have done Kimberly? Hmmm Listened to your mother? I knew that boy was trouble the first moment I laid eyes on him."

"Well I better go. Thanks for the book Dr Hart."

"Anytime… oh and Kim… I approve."

Kim frowns. "Huh?"

Maddy just rolls her eyes. June was right Kimberly was hopeless. This required motherly support from both sides. Seems she and June had their work cut out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very late update but I've been sick all week and editing was the last thing on my mind. All I could think about were tissues. Lots and lots of tissues.
> 
> So I hope this chapter made sense.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a lot more fun. Kim i + the twins is all I'm saying.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night...sort of.... and Kim might try and bribe the twins....what could go wrong?!?!

Maddy and June had spent the next four days going back and forth via text about what to do with the girls. They had come to the conclusion that a change in routine was in order and maybe instead of donut dates they should try the movies for once. Maddy had hinted the idea at Kim, and by hinted bought tickets and handed them to her daughter and told her to have a good time before Kim knew what hit her.

Unfortunately Kim had mentioned the idea of gong to to the movies with Trini to the guys later that day. And the guys could not take the subtle or not so subtle hint that maybe just maybe it should just be the girls. As in a girls night out. Kim sadly did not have the heart to tell them no especially when Billy proclaimed he was a huge Marvel fan and was thrilled.

Maddy had even allowed Kim to borrow her car, much to Kim's shock. So she was on her way to pick up Trini for their night at the movies. Billy was picking up the guys. There was no way Kim was ever getting into that van ever again. 

She knocks and gives Trini a smile when she opens the door. "Kim hi."

"Hey Trini. I'm ready to go."

"Go? To the movies? Its today? But It was suppose to be tomorrow."

Kim shakes her head. "No it was today."

"It can't be today. I'm watching my brothers." 

"No I, wow. I'm so sorry. Maybe you could bring them with us? Would that be ok?"

The twins yell out. "Yeah" "Trini lets go." Trini is starting to suspect this wasn't just a mix up by her brothers reaction. "I'm not really into movie theaters." She eyes her brothers who give her puppy dog looks. "But we might as well since your already here." Kim seems pleased. "At least you didn't bring the guys." Kim is suddenly very quite. "You brought the guys?"

Kim cringes. "Well see here's the thing they heard me make plans and well…"

Trini rolls her eyes. "Fine. At least Pearl's not coming…right?"

"Oh no. Jason asked her but she said she's just not into this movie."

"She saw it last week." Kim nods. "FIne lets get this over with." Trini signs to her brothers who seem way to happy, way to happy to be crashing their sisters date. They both run off in different directions grabbing shoes, jackets, turning on lights and run out to Kim's car.

 

 

4 hours later:

"Oh my God his Mama called him her little Star Lord" Jason was patting Zack on the back.

"The second movie reminded me of my Dad" Billy adds.

Jason nods. "Playing ball with his dad like that."

Ok Kim admits maybe watching the Guardians of the Galaxy double feature might have been a bad idea. "I can't believe I almost went broke. I mean you guys had to have how many snacks."

The twins shrug. "No not just you two, you three." She points at Zack, Jason and Billy. "I mean really."

"Hey sorry Miss "I have a credit card'."

She lets it slide, lets the guys on on their way and hurries to catch up with Trini. "Did you at least enjoy ti?"

Trini shrugs. "I'm not a fan of going to the theater. BUT I liked being with you and I guess the guys but I prefer to be at home." The movie theater had let Trini borrow a device that projected closed captioning onto the movie screen for her. She could read the text while the movie was playing. Instead of being a little hand held device the theater had upgraded and gotten glasses. Admittedly they had all given the glasses a go. '

"Sorry. I didn't think about it?"

Trini eyes her. "Why should you? Its not something we do a lot. At least my brothers had a good time."

They were currently yelling 'I am Groot' at each other for the last 10 minutes, oh joy.

Trini looks down at her phone. "That's my mom. Give me a second." Trini texts her back.

Kim nods and quickly hangs back with the twins. "Hey you two. Listen I hope you had a good time and all. And since we're now friends what did you do to Ty?"

The twins eye her.

"Listen I know you guys are huge fans of these kinds of movies. So what if I told you I can score you tickets to comic con?"

"Tickets first."

So much for easy. "What?"

"We're going to need to see proof of ticket purchase."

They were smart. Ok maybe this wasn't that easy. "Make me an offer?"

They glance at Trini who is still looking at her phone. ""$50 bucks." "Each."

That's just… "I'll give you 75."

Both nod and she quickly hands them the cash which they both count, twice.

"So what did you do?

"Water ballooned him"

Oh was that all? "Huh What?"

"We ambushed him with water balloons."

"He screamed real high pitch like and ran…"

"Maybe we shouldn't have put ice cold water into the balloon"

"No no it was all good."

Kim's not sure that was worth $75. "What's so bad about…"

"He tripped over his shoes and ended up in the bushes…"

Kim's starting to notice a pattern here.

"Nice doing business with you Kim but know that $20 bucks more and we'll tell you Trini's favorite movie"

"$15 gets you her favorite song"

"$10 gets your her favorite food."

"$5 her favorite book."

These two were...really...good. "Well guys see here's the thing I'm kind of out of cash… would you take a check? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got really fluffy….

After a week of planning, with a little help from her mother, Kim has the perfect idea. Take Trini out on a picnic. What could go wrong?

Well the first thing is never ask 'what could go wrong' because everything in fact can and probably will go wrong. 

Kim had spent the entire evening putting everything together. She didn't have a picnic basket but her mother had somehow miraculously produced one… or more to the point she had bought one for Kim. It still had the price tag on it, which Kim had spent 10 minutes trying to pull off.

She had the perfect spot that was hidden away from the world, easy to get to with and yet offered a wonderful view. The spot was close to where she would do some of her midnight swimming. She had double checked there were no bears roaming the woods, supposedly. She's not really sure about that one. The last thing she needed was a surprise encounter with the local wildlife. 

The guys had no clue where the spot was. Ok maybe Jason did. Which would lead Billy and then Zack to finding out. But again Kim had it all planned out. She had gotten them movie tickets for that afternoon and hopped that was enough to keep the boys away. And if that wasn't enough she had grabbed Jason by his shirt and very clearly hinted that if they showed up at her and Trini's picnic that he'd be dead meat. He had quickly nodded. 

Trini had mentioned her father was out of town, June was having a 'coffee klatch' with Billy's Mom and the lovable twins were at Rogers or was it Steves or Bobs and yeah all Kim knew was that they were not going to be at home. So they would have no one to bother them. And according the the weather man is was suppose to be a beautiful day… in Guam because this beautiful day as she was walking to Trini's house had suddenly overcast and started to pour rain. Even with her ranger speed she got wet. Very wet. 

 

Trini had opened her front door clearly not expecting her. "Kim?"

"Trini I…" Kim was soaking wet.

"Why didn't you call? Or take an umbrella?" 

She pulls her into the house. "They said it was suppose to be nice and sunny."

"Your dripping water on our hard wood floor?"

And what a puddle it is. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Come one. Lets get you out of those cloths and into something warm."

 

Trini had found a shirt for Kim, while her cloths were in the dryer. So she sat in a borrowed Star trek T-shirt that said 'get warped' at Trini's kitchen table with a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"I had it all planned out. I was going to take you out on a picnic but the weather choose to rain instead."

Trini can't help but laugh. :Really? Us? On a picnic?"

"Yeah it was something different then the donut shop." 

Trini had taken a quick glance inside the picnic basket while Kim had been changing. "Well you pack a good lunch because its nice an dry…unlike you. Come on." Trini motions for Kim to follow her towards the sun room. "It might not be the park but it has some plants and a nice view."

Trini throws a blanket on the floor, grabs the basket from Kim and starts setting up the dishes.

Kim had to smile at Trini's enthusiasm. A Picnic at Trini's house would have to do.

 

Turned out It had been a lovely lunch. Trini was putting things away while Kim keeps glancing at the stack of books on a nearby desk.

"What?

"I can't believe you like that book?"

Trini frowns. "What book?"

"You know that one we were joking about?" Trini still has no clue. "Twilight." Kim fills her in.

"I don't like twilight." Trini sounds almost insulted and then it dawns on her. "Have you been talking to my brothers?"

"You mean they lied to me after I…" Kim quickly falls into silence.

"After you what."

Kim shakes her head. "You know what its not important."

Trini then pulls a piece of paper out of her back pocket and hands it to Kim. When she unfolds it its clearly the check she had given the twins a week ago. "How did you…?"

"They tried to cash it… really Kim next time just ask or better yet pay in cash."

She had to laugh. "I'm terrible at this."

Trini nods in agreement. "You are but its cute…for now."

"Thanks. I think."

"Anyway it was a lovely picnic."

"Maybe it needs to rain more often."

Trini shrugs "At least the guys didn't pop over. That's a miracle. Right?"

"Nope. I paid for their movie tickets. I also might have threaten them." 

"Why Kimberly Hart. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yes well.."

"Do they still have all there teeth?" 

"Ha ha ha I did it one time." off Trini's look "ok maybe not one time. But knock out a tooth and your branded for life." 

Trini pats her on the shoulder. "I think you can handle it. But seriously this was a lovely lunch Kim."

"Thanks. I better go. I still have homework to do and stuff."

"You want a lift back?"

"No. I'm good. Suns finally out. See you later." She hesitates for a second, not wanting to leave but feels her phone vibrate. She hurries off, glancing at her phone she notices she has 182 messages from the guys. Yet she feels like nothing can rain on her parade, nothing. Not even the puddle she just stepped into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been trying to finish 5 other stories at once. Might need to slow down a little. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	28. Chapter 28

Trini had to admit she was grateful to get some time to herself. Who knew having friends would be so hectic and exhausting. Not that she was complaining or anything but ever since her picnic with Kim the guys had complained and demanded some attention, and food, as well. Boys!!!

It had all started with Billy who had asked everyone over for a light meal. Of course his mother had worried if she had to make everyones favorite or worry about food allergies. But it had been a wonderful time. Billy of course happily showed off all the new things he was working on.

 

Three days later Zack had just simply said "Dinner, my place'. The group had huddled and insisted that Zack didn't have to do anything. Instead everyone brought something, and it had turned out to be a fun pot luck dinner. Billy had brought enough cookies to feed Zack for three whole days. His mother seemed pleased that Zack had friends and insisted she was feeling better. Trini had to admit it was cute how attentive Zack was towards his mother.

 

Jason my god those cooking lessens for him had really paid off. She could tell she wasn't the only on surprised by Jason's cooking skills. Dinner at his house two days later consisted of a Classic French Chicken in White Wine and cream Sauce with noodles and a chocolate mousse desert. Yeah Trini had to admit that it was good. Really good. He still couldn't sign but his cooking made her forgive him, at least for the time being.

 

And that is why Trini was happy that tonight it was just her, a pizza and a good book. The group had trained that afternoon, her parents had taken the twins to their soccer game with the intent of spending the night two towns over. Which is one of the reason's Trini had insisted on staying home alone that Friday night. Her and her book, nothing else. Kim had texted her twice but she simply said she was fine needed some time alone. 

 

At around 2 AM Trini finally admits she's been reading too long and its off to bed. Her routine is like this. Get ready for bed and take off the implant. Who wants to sleep on an implant or more to the point even break it. She has always done this even when she was little.

 

She had been asleep for at least an hour or more when she feels water drip on her forehead. At first she thinks its one of her brothers trying to wake her up or playing a joke or her. But the water keeps coming and its not like the twins to do something like that. Her brain even tries to convince her its just rain but indoors? When she finally opens her eyes two green orbs make contact with hers. Yeah that was not a good sign at all.

The full weight of a person drops down on her. She feels long nails scraping her skin. And that gold tooth... so close, to close for her liking. The woman's talking that much is clear but all Trini can focus on is that damn gold tooth. 

Taking a deep breath and tries to throw her off the bed, she's pretty sure its Rita, but Rita counters her attack and throws her against the wall. That's when Trini gets a good look at her, and she wishes she didn't. Its clear from Rita's body language that she just screams danger. 

Plus the pungent smell of dead fish was enough to make her nauseous. 

Rita grabs her by the neck and throws her first into a closet (how ironic) and then into her wall, again. She can tell Rita's taking because her lips are moving, but her vision is blurring, and truthfully who wants to lip read the women who's trying to kill you? Then all of a sudden she can breath again. Rita must have noticed her non reaction to what she was going on about. Rita cocks her head to one side as if she just discovered a little secret. She extends a finger nail, and Trini hates to admit she almost flinches, but instead she snaps her fingers behind Trini's ear. 

No reaction.

Rita still does not seem fully statisfied, so she takes her nail and scraps it along the wall. Now normally the sounds of fingernails to a blackboard send a person into fits but not Trini.

Again Trini's non reaction to the noise make Rita smile like she just discovered the best thing ever. 

She pulls back slightly and eyes her. Trini again has a full view of her face again and can see the grin beginning to form when she puts two and two together. 

"You can't hear a word I'm saying?" Crap she could lip read that comment. "Oh this is going to be fun." Yeah that didn't sound good either. 

She's about to try and push Rita off her again when the tip of Rita's gold staff touches her left ear, and pain so intense allows Trini to do one thing and one thing only… 

Scream….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the not so fluffy part of the story. Sorry Trini... :( Feel free to yell at me...
> 
> Soooo Rita. Remember her? :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love that everyone forgot about Rita. False sense of security... don't worry the rangers forgot about her as well. 
> 
> Soooooooo I'm just going to leave this here...*Drops new chapter and runs*

"Can you hear me now? Good." It takes Trini a moment to realize its not talking she's hearing, its Rita inside her head. But the pain is still there. Her ear feels like its on fire and no matter what she can't pull away.

"Oh poor little DeeDee. Its clear you can't morph or you'd stop me. No armor unlike mine." Green armor growing around Rita is not a pretty sight. Rita looks pleased. "Zordon always did choose the weak ones. Oh yes you are a weakness to the team DeeDee. But I like you yellow." Rita pats her on the shoulder. "Yellow reminds me so much of gold. But you've got spunk. Your a lot like me well at least I can hear. " She smirks at her. Trini tries to keep from rolling her eyes. 'It was a weakest. poor deaf kid. yeah yeah she's heard it all before. 

"Oh your a feisty one DeeDee. Most would fear me but not you. But what's this … you've never heard your mother or father or your brothers voices? And even if you did you can't remember. Would you like to hear their screams before I kill them all? Soooooo worried your brothers might enter into your silent world and being both thrilled and sad that you were the only one who stuck out. The sacrifices your family has made and for what? A weak tiny thing like you? Ugh Did you really wake your brothers with noise to see if they could hear? Pathetic? You will never be part of the hearing world yet never fully fitting into the deaf world."

By now its clear to Trini that Rita isn't only talking inside her head but reading her mind as well.

"The pain form surgery, crying when you heard your first sound. Ugh…spare me…I can help you come into the hearing world. Just a wave… poof? Would you give it up?"

Trini shakes her head.

Rita shrugs "So be it." Rita's staff touches her ear again and she screams. Every nerve ending on fire. "Oh DeeDee I could do this all night."

The pain stops, well most of the pain stops. "Truth be told I was going to possess you and then control you yellow but I've been there and done that. And where's the fun in a repeat performance? Poison is going to be much more entertaining don't you think? Your going to go about your day while the poison spreads…that is unless you join me? It will be so much fun. Poison hmmm which kind? You'd make a nice putty? Where do you think my putties come from. Sure some are clay. Most of them are but one or two were once close…" one thing Trini has discovered is that Rita likes to talk, a lot. "….Or I could poison your coin, to turn you green. But then there would be two greens…and I don't like competition." Trini tries again to push Rita off her but to no avail.

"Ohhhhh don't like my little talk do you? I was planning on leaving my mark but where? Neck? Shoulder? Arm? Back?" She grows her nails, nice and sharp and only millimeters away from Trini's stomach. "Always have a back up plan yellow. I'm going to leave you this surprise about what's in store for you. Enjoy!!" She does a quick cut across Trini's stomach. Rita looks satisfied with her work.

She pulls the staff away from her ear, the pain persists, but all the noise, and Rita's talking stops. Only issue is the blood dripping out of her ear. Thank god her family was out for the night.

"I was just looking for a nice little crystal but this is more fun. You will never stop me. Your friends couldn't even save you."

Rita pulls Trini to face her again. "Come to the places where dead ships go DeeDee…" Yup Trini could so lip read that. 

"But again you can't hear a word I'm saying." She holds her staff to Trini's throat this time. "Now I can't have you warn your friends and make it way to easy now can I?"

A green burst of light emits and hits Trini in the throat.

She was bleeding from her ear, had a mark on her stomach and was now hit in the throat with whatever that was this was NOT her night.

Rita just smiles at her. "And to think I was just going to toss you around. Oh this is going to be fun yellow. So much fun. No hearing, no talking and a hint of poison… have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry Trini...and yes this fic keeps getting longer and longer. 
> 
>  
> 
> Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Thanks again for reading. Enjoy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rounding up the group.

In a flash Rita is gone and Trini is left alone in her room, correction what was her room. To put it mildly the rooms a mess and she's not really sure how she's going to explain this to her parents. Its not like her Mom will not notice the addition of the hole in the celling (look mom a skylight) and the hole in the two walls (termites?) and the broken closet…(well she really did come out of the closet?). She's shaking like a leaf but worried about walls. Ugh. She clenches and unclenches her hands a few times to get them to stop shaking. 

Grabbing a few tissues and wiping the blood away from her ear. Its oozing and sore, very sore. She glances in her mirror taking stock. Cut on lip, cheek, shoulder but the burning cut on her stomach is what worries her. It's burning, really burning unlike the other wounds. Who know's what Rita did. She touches her throat and if one looks one can clearly see someone had grabbed her there. She puts her right hand around her throat and tries to speak, but she can't feel any vibrations her voice would normally produce. Trini tries to say her name but she's pretty sure she can't talk. Great. She takes a few deep breaths. They had all been working towards the goal of morphing and stopping Rita but maybe they had lost focus and worked on other things instead of trying to stop the evil space lady. Not to mention the fact that Rita wanted her, that really doesn't make her feel any better.

Trini glances around her room again. It was a time for action. A time to plan. A plan that takes also 10 minutes to implement because it takes her hands that long to stop shaking for about three seconds. She's finally able to send a quick text to the other rangers. Mostly it says 'football field now.' What else can she say? Besides there's only one football field in town. She knows Billy will figure it out and can always round up the others.  
She grabs her jacket, her implant and her phone and heads out the door, but does a quick u turn and runs back to leave a note in case her parents come home and see the mess.  
She scribbles down a a line or two suggesting that she was spending the day with Kim. Yeah that sounded good. 

 

She hurries to the school, hoping some fresh air will get her mind working again. Rita was here and they still couldn't morph and they and everyone they cared about were in big trouble. Not to mention Rita was after the crystal. Maybe they should have pushed themselves harder morph?

She touches her ear again but quickly pulls away, taking note of the blood on her finger tips. God it hurt. She's not sure if she can use the implant. She throws a tissue into the nearest waste basket and hurries up the stairs. She keeps to the darkness to make sure its really the rest of the team. But like a bat signal sent up, and yes she can't believe she's quote DC comics at a time like this, but Billy and Zack arrive first with Kim and Jason in tow. 

She pops out of the darkness. if it wasn't so serious and in so much pain she might have made a joke about her dramatic entrance. It had been a good one. But its clear the others are asking about her and look very worried. Kim pushes past Jason to get to her in fact. She brushes them off and begins to sign, probably a little to fast but her hands are still shaking and she needs to get this out and fast.

"Trini what…?" Kim looks confused. The darkness not helping her with reading what Trini is signing.

They also seem confused as to why Trini's just signing and not talking.

"Who Trini? Who's Ree?" Jason asks.

Trini rolls her eyes. How many Rita's do they know. She signs the name again 'Rita. Evil space person.'

Yeah now the group seems to catch on…

Now Zack pushes his way past Jason, 'Wait you saw her?'

Trini just shrugs and points to her lip. 

The group slowly starts to take in her injuries. "Wait you got into a fight with her?" Zack looks impressed.

"Trini we're a team…" Jason looks lost.

"Wait how did you find her…?" Kim looks pissed? 

Trini rolls her eyes. God they did not seem to function this late a night or is it really this early in the morning...?

She signs 'Rita came to my house?'

"You mean she rang the door bell and… oh wait that sounded dumb, never mind." Jason really wasn't a morning person.

'She attacked me in my room.'

'Your family…?' Billy signs.

'Out of town.' She quickly signs and she can tell they all look a little relieved. 

'What did she…' Kim seems almost afraid to ask.

'It doesn't matter.' Sure she could tell them that Rita wanted her to join them but there's no time and way to much stuff to explain. Maybe another time.

Trini signs Rita's instructions.

Zack frowns "Rita wants us to go to the…I don't know that word Trini"

Trini signs 'dead ships, the boat yard' but its clear those are words are a little to advanced for Zack and Billy. So she pulls out her phone and starts to type out the message but her hands are shaking again. Was it fear? Adrenaline or the so called poison she's not sure but she stops what she's doing when she feels Kim's hands on her own. 

Kim mouths 'its ok. Your ok that's the most important thing.'

Trini just nods.

Then it seems to dawn on Kim what's wrong with this picture. 'Why aren't you talking?'

'Rita did something to my voice. I can't talk.'

"What?"

'Focus. She wants us to go to the boat yard.' Trini tries to sign again.

'Wait you can't talk?' Kim just want's to make sure she understood Trini's message correctly. 

Really it was going to be one of those days? 

"Deaf and mute. What else did Rita do?" Jason asks.

"Then lets go and stop her." Zack tells them

Trini shakes her head and just signs, 'Yes lets take orders from the crazy person. I'm pretty sure she wants to kill us that's the plan.'

But she can tell Zack, Jason and Kim seem ready to take on Rita. Something she can say for sure they are not ready for.

She puts two fingers in her mouth and gives a very loud, sharp whistle, at least she hope she does. But its clear it worked when Jason and Zack cover their ears and turn to face her. 

'Focus on me and listen.'

'How do you know she wants to kill us?' Zack signs at her.

Really she just survived a one on one with Rita and they want to talk about that. 'Trust me. That much is clear. She is not inviting us for tea and biscuits.'

'So what do we do?' Kim signs at her.

Trini begins to sign the only plan she's got. 'Go to the ship? Zordon's ship not the boat yard. Its the only way but its clear if we don't stop her today we never will.' 

'If we go to her, she'll kill us. That's what she wants'. Kim just want's to confirm what Trini's telling them. 

Trini just nods.

"That and the Crystal that's under the donut store" Billy supplies.

Zack just frowns at him. "Life under Krispy Kreme who know…?"

"Maybe together we can be more and we can stop her anyway." Jason seems to be trying to bring his leadership skills to the table but evil space lady ready to kill them all seems to be a little overwhelming to him. Who can blame him?

Zack shakes his head. "Dude I somehow don't think Five teens from Angel Grove can stop a space person like that." Well damn the one time Zack Taylor made sense. The earth was clearly doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to be a blast!!! :D


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to much fun writing this part. On with the story.

The car ride in 'the van' consisted of Kim trying to check on Trini and Trini pushing Kim's hands away. It wasn't like she didn't mind a little pampering but they were in 'the van'. Something she did not enjoy at all. The van that didn't beat the train. The van that had a funky smell. The van that Billy was driving speed limit on and coming to complete stops at stop signs.

 

They finally make it to the quarry and hurry up to jump into the water. Jason and Zack dive over the cliff. Kim kind of hangs back before Trini makes a motion for her to jump.   
Trini eyes the drop, but feels a hand tap her on her shoulder. Turning around to face Billy who is still standing on the cliff with her. He gives her a smile and hands her a small bag with a little bow on top of it. 'Its a water proof pouch.' He signs 'To make sure your device doesn't get wet. I wanted to give it to you sooner but…"

Trini can't help but smile. Billy was determined to make a device for her that would be fully water proof. This is as far as he's gotten it seems. But its the thought that counts. She signs 'Thank you.'

'You can hug me if you want.' Trini gives him a smile and quick hug as well.

She puts her device inside the little bag and hops off the cliff. Cringing as the water makes contact with her raw skin.

 

 

Two hours late she still has four people and a robot hovering over her. Yeah this was fun.

She jumps when Alpha gets a little to close to her ear again. The coolness of the device he keeps hovering around her is not pleasant at all.

'How is it?' She signs. They had a routine now. She signs and they talk and sign back to her. 

Alpha nods. 'Your scan is coming up clean… no damage to the ears that I can tell.' 

Trini ask 'What about the implant?" The last thing she wanted was to have another surgery. That's one of the main reasons why she only had one implant and not two. Too much could go wrong.

"It looks good." He confirms.

'Are you sure?' Trini's not so confident. 

'No damage.' She frowns at that. Because the ear was still kind of bleeding.

'Its fine.' Alpha confirms again. 'The scratches and claw marks should heal fast because of your ranger powers.' Trini notes that Alpha doesn't mention any word about poison and she decides that maybe now is not the time to bring it up.

'What about my voice?' God she hoped it wasn't permanent. 

'Open' Alpha looks at her throat. 

Alpha pokes and prods. 'Its only temporary.'

'You sure? Because my parents might notice somethings off with me not talking.'

'Yes I'm sure. It should ware off in a few hours. Let it rest.'

'How many hours?'

'Master Trini I...'

But Trini's not done. 'Is it going to take two hours? Five hours. How long?'

'I don't know master Trini but it will come back.'

 

All four of them jump when Trini's phone rings. 

"Should we let it go to voice mail?" Zack asks?

Kim frowns at the caller ID number that pops up. Its june. "I don't think that works in this case."

"What do we do?" Jason asks? "Its not like Trini can..."

"How did it get a signal down here?" Kim want's to know.

Billy raises his hand. "I might have tinker with her phone."

"Good one Billy."

Zack snaps his fingers. "Alpha can you pretend to be Trini?"

Alpha nodes "You mean mimic a human voice so as to fool her mother into thinking its really Trini."

All four of them nod.

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"Ok Ok Ok..I've got this." Kim takes a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Kim? its that you?" June sounds confused.

"Yeah Hi June." Kim gives a little laugh while pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Kim why are you answering Trini's phone?"

"Oh well see June, Trini forgot it and…"

Billy is signing the phone conversation to Trini who just keeps rolling her eyes and shaking her head. And quickly signs 'Why did you answer it? I'm deaf I don't talk to Mom on the phone. I Text."

Kim almost hits her head against the wall. Oh crap she forgot. June asks "Trini forgot her phone?"

"Yeah you know Trini." Kim tells her with a little laugh. Oh god this was bad. When did she become bad at lying? And was she ever good at it is the real question. Maybe it was the stress and sleep depravation?

June does not sounds like she is buying any of this, "See the thing is Kim and this might come as a shock to you but I know my daughter very well so put her on the phone."

"Ummmm..." Ok Kim had to admit that was a good try.

"And while we're at it why are you even answering her phone at 9 in the morning anyway?"

Awww crap…. "Well see…"

But June's had enough of this. "Where are you?"

"The thing is. Ummm Trini and I….an the guys….kind of found this space ship….and we think we might be super hero's and have to save the world?"

Billy had stopped signing, much to Trini's frustration. 

If Alpha had a mouth his jaw would be hanging open. "Ay yi yi" he says softly.

In fact the guys look kind of shocked. Kim just shrugs. 

There is a long, long pause on the other end. So long that Kim thinks the call has been dropped.

"...Kim..."

Kim grabs the phone "Yes..."

June sounds unimpressed. "You tell Trini, who I'm sure is close by that she and I are going to have a long, long talk when I get home."

Kim nods only to realize that June can't see her. "Ok Bye… oh god. I think your mom might really make me pee in a cup next time."

Trini looks around at the group. She can sense that something happened. She snaps her fingers and signs 'What?' 

Kim clenches her jaw and tries to play van ventriloquist, to make sure Trini can't read her lips. "No one tell Trini ok?"

But Trini eyes Kim sensing what she's trying to do.

"Why Why did you do that?" Jason is very confused.

"Have you met Trini's mother?"

'KIM!!!' Trini signs.

"Crazy girl its nothing really…" and that's as far as Zack got because one second he's standing in front of Trini and the next second Trini has him in a a headlock. "AHhhhh uncle uncle. Help...."

"Trini now that's no way…" Jason had tried until he is in Trini's other arm. Talk about ranger speed.

Seeing Trini, holding two guys almost twice her size in a headlock well Kim has to admit that's really impressive. 

"Billy save us." Jason adds

"Billy don't." Kim warns

"Tell her. Tell her." Jason commands. He was trying to be a leader. A leader in a headlock.

"How the hell did Tiny T get so strong?" Zack really want's to know.

"This is beyond ranger strength." Jason agrees.

"I think its sibling strength."

"I think Tiny T's a terminator. Ahhhhhhh"

"Billy. Don't you dare." Kim warns him.

But Billy is a smart young man who likes to weight decisions and this was a no brainer. When asked who never to piss off ever the answer will always be Trini. Kim, Kim could be dealt with but not Trini.

He quickly signs what Kim told June.

Trini's jaw drops and her grip on both Zack and Jason loosen so much so that both boys drop to the floor and from the looks of it she might kill Kim. 

For once Kim is grateful Trini can't talk because what Trini's signing at her can't be good. And yeah she's pretty sure that word is not something June would approve of, or that one or that….oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that? Hope you liked it. Thanks again for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

Ten minutes later and Trini was still 'yelling' at Kim. All Kim could do was nod, a lot. And stand 10 feet away from Trini because the headlock she had the boys in looked like it would hurt.

Zack kind of looks shocked at what Trini was signing (and still rubbing his neck). Billy kind of just stands there. Jason looks confused. 

Boy Trini could yell. 

Now Kim had to admit she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to but she felt it was better to nod at everything Trini was saying rather then try and argue back.

Sure Kim could slightly keep up with some of the signs but then it got harder and harder and did Trini just call her an elephant? Huh maybe she had stopped yelling and was just signing words at Kim.

Did she just call her a potato? Yeah now she's pretty sure Trini was signing odd words at her now.

Kim waves her hand and quickly signs 'I'm sorry but its your Mom. Your Mom.' That's really the only defense Kim has. Like that would explain everything.

Trini does not look convinced 'AND…?' She signs back. Kim just shrugs and takes anther two steps back.

'Kim do you want me to tell your parents we found space ship and are super heroes?'

Ok maybe Trini did have a point.

'Ok ok I suck at lying is that want you want to hear?' ok again maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"Guys are much as I love a good fight from the sounds of it Rita is out there right now doing something. What's she doing again?" Zack asks.

"Fixing boats?" Billy, Kim and Zack eye Jason. "I'm kidding. It was a joke."

"She's after the crystal" Billy tells them again.

"So she hits up every jewelry store in town?" Yeah they really needed some sleep.

"That did not sound like a joke Jason." Kim adds.

Billy shakes his head. "I already told you its under krispy kreme."

"Huh… not want I expected." Zack again nods. He looks like he's dreaming of a donut.

"So we've got to stop her…" Was the statement of the century.

"Yeah again how. I mean were 5 teens. ANd Trini can't talk or hear and… ummmm I didn't mean it like that." 

Trini throws a towel at Jason. She could clearly lip read what he had said.

Jason nods. "Ok I admit its kind of hard to do without any armor or weapons or anything but we have to try and stop her."

"Ummmm guys… Billy points to the screen that Alpha has up.

'Breaking News' shows Rock type monsters were running around Angel Grove's business district. That was never good. Smashing everything in sight.

"We've got to stop Rita. I guess we have to try morphing again?" 

"And if we can't?" Kim asks/

"Well then we better do something because there goes our commerce department." Billy cringes. Not the home improvement store.

Trini shakes her head and signs. 'Doesn't matter if we can or can't morph. My ears too sore…I can't wear my implant.'

"Do not be afraid. The suit is you, you are the suit." Well that was odd. Did Billy let Alpha watch Star wars again?

Trini looks over at the wall and Zordon simple says "You have come together as a team. You have made choices, talked, communicated, connected. You are one. And together you are more." The closed captioning really helped.

Jason nods and looks at each of them. "Lets do this."

He walks towards the morphing grid. He takes a deep breath and steps on the platform, as the others follow suit. Trini is the last one. She takes a deep breath and looks at her new friends. 

Billy gives a little clap, Zack gives her a thumbs up, Kim makes a come on motion with her head and Jason for all his faults and for truly being terrible at sign language gets this one right 'Its morphing time' He signs at her. She nods and signs it right back...

 

She clenches her hand and steps onto the platform…. and nothing happens.

 

Nothing.

 

Nada

 

Zip

 

Zero 

 

Zilch

 

Nothing

 

"Oh wait forgot to plug it in". Alpha 5 adds. "I unplugged it in case Rita was looking for the ship. Here." He flips a switch.

Yup that really helped.

This felt different. This was new. The warm build up in your chest, the power of the grid. The wind (she's not sure where that came from). So this was morphing. A tingling, prickling sensations all over ones body. It was hard to describe but it didn't hurt. It just felt odd. But one felt connected thats for sure. Much to Trini's surprise yellow armor starts to form across her chest. She could see Zack's helmet build. Kim make eye connect for a second before the pink armor covers her arms. 

The suit was like a second skin and knew what Trini needed. The readouts the connections. The helmet on her suit was almost better then her implant. And when this was all said and done she would joke with Zordon and Alpha that maybe they should mass produce them. She felt Kim pat her on the back.

"You look good. Plus the suits water proof" Kim tells her…Kim quickly turns to Alpha 5 "The suit is It is water proof right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES after 32 chapters they finally morph!!! :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this!!!!

Plus side the suit or armor or second skin or whatever you wanted to call it really is water proof. 

The five of them land on the edge of the cliff in what can only be described as a bad ass superhero landing. And rocks move towards them. Correction putties. Putties that apparently do some kind of high pitch sound that Trini can't hear but she notices the other four grab their helmets and double over in pain. Huh guess its one of the few times its good she's deaf because she takes down at least 10 putties all by herself while the rest of the team is getting their bearings.

"You ok?" She signs.

"Oh wow that was painful." Kim tells her as she shakes her head.

"Yeah some kind of high pitch device. Wow." Billy tells them.

"Rock and roll." Zack can't help but add as he tackles a few rock monsters as well.

Trini nods. If they say so. She crushes a few more of the rocks as well. Armor really helped. She kicks one putty and it breaks in two. God she hopes she doesn't turn into one of these things. 

Soon only piles of rock are all what's left.

That was a little too easy. Trini notices something in her peripheral vision just as Zack gives her a high five.

"Oh shi…" Zack points at the town "...is that… what is that?"

"It looks like walking cheese." Jason tells him.

"I think that's suppose to be gold." Kim adds while standing next to Trini.

Zack nods "And we stop it how? I mean we're tiny its huge." Trini waits for it. "Now I know how Trini feels..." Yeah she knew that joke was coming.

"Lets go grab the Zord's" Billy tells them all excited.

Huh Zords? Trini's confused. Did the helmet malfunction? She signs it back to Zack who shrugs.

"No not zorbs, Zords." Billy tells her.

Oh she miss read the d for a b?

Kim sounds confused "What's a zord?"

"Its awesome." Is all Billy can say. He makes a motion and jumps off the cliff again, leading them into a part of the cave where really huge dino robot cars wait. Oh so that is a zord. Ok ok Trini has to admit her zord is really cool. I mean its a giant yellow saber tooth tiger cat. And ok she really likes it. Kim goes flying past in her zord. Zack's has more legs then he knows what he should do with. At least he doesn't trip over them, the second time. And Jason well he just keeps up....

Billy, well Billy drives past her in reverse. And only reverse. While waving at her. And her zord might have just stepped on a mail box. Oops.

There's shooting, ducking, flighting, sliding and oops not another mail box.

But hey they at least don't step on anyone and people seem to be safe. Maybe they need zord driving 101? And how is Zack not on fire yet? Billy bumps into a train car and Jason jumps out of his T rex so fast to save someone from a burning Truck.

Kim keeps flying past. She keeps trying to distract Rita who really doesn't even seem to care. She seems to be looking for the...

"The crystal. Guys don't forget its under donut store." Billy yells at them as he backs into a pole.

"You think Rita knows..." Jason asks as he hopes back into his T-rex

Almost as if by Magic Rita spins around to the shop and motions her monster towards it.

"Can she mind read?" Kim wonders. 

"No clue" Billy adds but one second the krispy kreme sign was standing...and the next second there's a really large hole in the ground and and a sign now proclaiming 'ri p kreme'. Seems the K, S and Y had fallen off the sign. 

Trini maneuvers her zord to stand between the monster and the hole. It would have worked but the gold monster put its full weight on her and

"Trini I'm coming hold on...." Kim yells over the intercom.

The others rush in but the monster almost knocks Kim out of the sky.

Its all well and good until they try and hold the line but Rita's golden boy is just to much for the five of them. Maybe they should have practiced more. Or maybe five teens just couldn't stop her. Or the coins made a mistake. But they were in this together. They were a team.

Fire starts to erupt from the hole where Trini can now clearly see that the crystal has been exposed. Her Zord starts to heat up. It feels like an oven. Sweat is dripping down her face and she glances over to see Zack almost passed out. Kim looks like she's reaching out to her but its very clear this girl was one fire and so are the rest of the rangers in there zords. "Toasted Rangers" Rita yells at them.  
Trini vaguely notes the message from Jason. "Hold onto each other just hold on..." her helmet kindly tells her what he said, but even that wasn't enough. All Trini knows is that they are together as her world goes black.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI we are halfway done with this fic... :( 
> 
> And anyone reading 'Sinking Our Teeth Into Something New' that will be updated asap. 
> 
> And this one will get a new chapter in less then 24 hour as well!!! Just have to add a few little details here and there. :)
> 
> Two fics at once...I must be crazy! LOL


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised part two! :)

Gravity seems to reverse itself all of a sudden because the feeling of falling stops. The Zords seem to mold and shift and when its all said and done they seem to rise out of no where.

The next thing Trini knows is they are eye to eye with golden boy, will if he had any eyes. "I'm an arm. Trini I'm an arm." Kim cheers at her.

Billy and Zack are cheering about being legs…

"I'm, I'm not sure what I am." Yeah that was Jason. 

They are alive, and not burnt rangers which is good. Or really a step in the right direction, until the Zord just flat out falls down. Ohhhh they might need to work on that. Its bad they look like a beetle with its legs sticking up and unable to roll over. But they finally flip the Zord and face Rita.

Kim goes for it hits Rita once, ok it was more like a back handed bump that might have been by accident but Rita's gripping her jaw and spits out a gold tooth? Ewwwwwwwwwww. Space teeth.

"Kim did you…did you just knock out Rita's gold tooth?" Jason sounds grossed out.

Kim's really not sure what to think. "I…I think I did?"

"Damn girl is no one safe with you." Zack did have a point.

"Hey I don't do it that… ok ok maybe I have a problem."

"Really I think your making a career choice as a dentist." 

It seems to dawn on Kim. "Oh my god Zack that was you who changed my ring tone to that song from Little Shop of Horrors, that Dentist Song."

"Ummmmm." Zack sounds confused. In truth the twins might have done that but Trini's not about to inform Kim of that.

"ZACK I was humming that all day." Kim goes to hit the Zords leg.

"Owwwww."

"Oh please your encased in metal." 

"But its the principle."

"Whatever."

"Ummm guys lets stop this gold monster first." Jason points out trying to break up the fight between the aim and the leg.

It takes a few tires but they have swords. Swords. Yeah this mega Zord had everything is seemed. Golden boy does not stand a chance. Double swords and right into gold guys chest.

 

The gold melts, I mean really gold is such a soft metal but yeah the city of Angel Grove just got either very rich or they were able to rebuild their city for sure. And from the looks of it they needed it. Every last drop of gold.

Rita however just keeps yelling. At least Trini thinks she's yelling. She's kind of too high up to lip read or really care but suddenly Rita jumps a them and oh right she's an arm Jason's right arm and pops Rita off into space.

"Did did we just stop Rita?" Kim asks.

"Yeah"

"If my calculations are correct Trini just sent her to the moon." Billy informs them.

"Please tell me Nasa isn't sending anyone to the moon."

"Not until 2028."

Kim nods "Oh good we've got time then."

They glance around. The town is mostly saved. Kind of expect the gaping hole in the ground. They or more so the mega zord glances inside and they push a little dirt on top of the Crystal. Why tempt anyone.

"So ummm anyone know how to break this mega zord apart? Anyone?" Jason keeps hitting buttons.

"Jason forget the Zord is that a cow over on 5th street?" Zack asks.

All five turn and inadvertently turn the zord as well.

"Huh looks like beefcake is the new mascot?" 

"A cow for a mascot?" Zack does not sound impressed. He wanted something cooler. 

"Beefcake what are you doing?" Jason almost whines at his cow.

"Looks like he's discovered freedom." Maybe the cow wasn't so bad.

Billy squints "Or the flower shop"

"No bad beefcake bad." Yeah like that would help Jason. 

"Hmmm what does this button do? 

"No Zack…."

"Oh…oops." Trini rolls her eyes. There went the last standing part of the donut store. 

"Great now we need a new hang out."

"The flower shop is still right?" Kim asks with concern.

"Girl at the rate your shopping there yeah its aright."

Alpha 5 pops in over the intercom. "You did it power rangers." 

Trini touches her helmet. "Oh that's weird"

"Trini you ok?"

"Yeah" her voice was coming back a little. It was cracking a but at least it was coming back. "its just the sound and my ear still hurts but its different then my implant so its going to take some getting use to. Too much to process at once. Can you please text our parents that we're ok." She leans back in her seat. "Oh and you all owe me money."

"Wait what."

"The bet. The zords ended up on fire."

"How did you know something would end up on fire?"

"Zack between the four of you easy bet that something would be on fire. Now pay up." And that is how Trini ends up $80 bucks richer.

 

They finally discover how to get the zord apart, well Billy pops the leg off first, Then Jason and Trini and Kim are kind of still connected until Zack crashes right into them. How they are able to disappear without anyone seeing where the zords are parked, she will never know.

 

"You did well master Trini." Alpha tells her as she hangs back a little from the group. "And see your voice came back."

Her voice did come back thankfully, and she was able to wear her implant again. Ranger healing wasn't bad. "Alpha can I ask you something."

"About?"

Trini licks her lips. She feels odd asking this. "Rita claims she poisoned me?"

"Poisoned you?" He sounds shocked.

"Yeah when she attacked me at home she cut me and said it was a poison. That I would discover what is was soon."

Alpha 5 shakes his head. "Master Trini I assure you from the scans I took there's no trace of anything."

"You sure?" God she hoped he was right. 

Alpha 5 nods. "I can go over the scans again but nothing showed up. Don't worry. Rita probably lied to you." 

"Probably?"

"Well…"

"Define probably?"

"99.99999%" Yeah she didn't like those odds…. "But I will double check everything. Don't worry." Easier said then done.

She notices Jason putting the sword he had used back in its place. 

He walks towards her. "You ok?"

Trini nods. "Yeah just a quick check up with Alpha. I'm fine."

"We saved the town." 

"We did…sort of. You saved your Dad."

Jason just nods. "Come on. " He claps her on the back and they jump out of the water. They notice the rest of the team sitting on the cliff. Trini sits down next to Kim who kind of leans on her shoulder, watching the glow of the town smoldering. 

She had to admit it was an interesting start to the day.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you everyone for your lovely comments and kudos. 
> 
> Ready for more?!?! On with the show. :) 
> 
> Enjoy

Trini has to admit she makes it home in record time. So far all the media reports were calling the Power Rangers hero's. How the media knew to call them Power Rangers she'll never know. Did Alpha send out a press release? Well at least everything looks good. No damage to her neighborhood. Which means that the only damage to Trini's house is going to be her room. Yeah like that isn't going to look odd.   
What was Trini suppose to say 'we have termites?' Really big termites? In the celling and wall and closet? Oh wow this was not going to go well. Maybe her parents wouldn't notice it… who was she kidding. 

From the texts she was getting from the others most of the damage had been contained to the business district…the rebuilding of the business district. But of course the school was ok. Sure why couldn't a giant gold monster take out the school. Oh to dream.

Her parents car is in the driveway so that means they made it home safe. Correction her mothers car is there. Her fathers is not.

Trini quickly unlocks the back door. "Mom. Mom?"

"Trini oh thank god your ok." June grabs her and pulls her into a hug and doesn't let go. "I'm so proud of you." 

This was not the reaction she was expecting. Had she seen her room? "Mom?"

"Oh Trini." June takes a deep breath and holds her a little longer. "Just know that if you ever need anything I'm here for you, so is your father and your brothers. And if we can't solve it then your uncle is on speed dial…and if all else fails…" June takes another deep breath. "I'll call in the Power Rangers."

Huh? Did her implant fail on that last part. "Power rangers Mom what?" Where did that come from? Wait she didn't know did she? I mean Kim's phone call could have meant anything right?

June pulls back and gives her daughter a knowing look and taps Trini's yellow shirt. She then reaches over and taps a group photo of Trini and the team hanging out a few weeks ago. The photo that her mother had put on the fridge five days ago. Kim and the guys had graduated to to Fridge material. "Tell Kimberly to wear less pink."

"Mom I…" Trini's still at a loss. 

"Your safe that's all that matters." She gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Trini's not sure hot to react… "But I…"

"We'll talk about it later ok. That is if you want to. You can always come to us Trini always." 

Trini just nods. "Where's Dad?"

"He and some of his buddies went down to help with the clean up. You know your father." That she did. "Your brothers wanted to go as well but I convinced them to do something else."

"Where were you when it happened."

"With Zack's mother. We were just checking up on her. Had a good view of everything." 

Trini nods. Noticing her mother didn't ask where she was, She was still not sure what to do. "Go your father put some stuff in your room. He expects you to fix your wall. No structural damage so that's good. But he told me that if you need any help he'll be back later. Oh and your brothers have a surprise for you. Oh and Trini." Trini faces her again "Nice back hand by the way…"

Wait what? "Ummm thanks…."

June walks off muttering something about "My baby a superhero."

 

 

Here brothers surprised was that they had sketched a huge Ranger on her wall. Wow they were fast and in truth it looked amazing. The twins were now working on smaller versions of the team on her other wall. 

"Wow you guys."

"Trini!! Your back" Both run to give her a hug.

"Look. The big one we still have to paint it."

"Were thinking about painting it yellow. But you like it?"

Trini can just nod. This was really odd…?

"I still say the blue one is pretty cool."

"Mrs Taylor seemed to be rooting for the black ranger."

"What about the yellow one…?" Trini can't help but ask. God could she not keep her mouth shut?

Both smile at her "Totally."

"Blue and yellow rule." They high five each other.

She was in the twilight zone that was her only explanation.

"Power rangers Trini that's so cool."

"Yeah…"

"I mean we totally saw it all from Mrs Taylor's house." 

"And that slap to the moon…" both mimic it.

Again Trini just nods. It seemed to be the best thing to do. "How longer were you over there?"

After the battle a while. "Mom and Mrs Taylor were talking about something." 

"Seemed to have something to do with you and you know." They both suddenly sign the word 'Zack.'

Now Trini's confused. What could their parents be they be talking about unless Zack told his mother? He alway said he didn't keep secrets from her… maybe it was just a coincidence and... Hr eyes glance over to her bed. Ummm why was there a dog on her bed? "Is that a dog or a bear?" 

"We got a DOG?" Both Twins yell at the same time. 

"We did?" When did that happen? 

"Yeah Mom only wanted to dropped over some things for 'again they both sign Zack's name' and his Mom and the dog kind of jumped into our car."

Dog at Zack's place? Wasn't that the dog who lived in the car that Zack had burned down? "Wait that's Fluffy?" No way this thing was huge. Fluffy was suppose to be a tiny thing. This thing was a bear.

Both of them are petting the dog. "Everyone tried to get her out of our car and she growled. Then mom tried…"

"And?"

"She rolled over on her back and Mom said well take her. We wanted to go to the pet store to get her some toys and stuff but downtown is kind of smashed." 

"Yeah Dad said when he gets back he'll drive us over to the next town for some dog things. She needs a pretty collar. Oh and we renamed her bear. She likes your bed."

Trini can tell. Her bed is all dog no bed. 

"You know what this means right Trini?"

"That I'm sharing my bed?" Ok maybe an oversized teddy bear. A living, breathing teddy bear not bad.

"No Mom says he reminds her of her old dog Diego?"

Trini frowns. She had seen pictures. "Diego was a tiny thing this is huge… Wait we get a dog? Mom only said we get a dog when we stop moving?"

Both twins nod at her. Wow staying in one place how odd…

"Bear huh?" The dog shakes her tail at her… ok then.

"Oh just don't mention the Z word around her?"

Trini frowns at them.

Both of them sign the name 'Zack'.

"Yeah she growls she she hears that name."

Oh come on. Surly they were pulling her leg.

To prove their point they start to list off Z sounding names.

"Zoom"

"Zinc"

"Zip" 

"Zap" 

"Zack" Sure enough on the word Zack Bear lets out a mighty growl.

Oh ok then. Noted. "Come on I've got a wall to fix..." Trini can't believe it. Everything that had already happened today and its not even noon yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Thoughts? 
> 
> Anyone expecting that reaction from June? :)
> 
> Or Trini getting a dog!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the show aka the part in which Kim really is no help at all... ;)

Kim had felt the need to get out of the house. 24 hours after the first appearance of Power Rangers that's all people were still talking about. Well that and the large hole that was still taking over most of the street. And the rock piles that had at one time been putties were blocking everything. And the melted gold that was also everywhere. If it really was finders keepers then Jason's Dad was going to be rich. His car had been smashed but it had a gotten a lot of melted gold on it... so yeah?????

The town was now a hot spot for every news station but most people in town were just trying to do a little clean up. Most everything was blocked off but hey at least school was canceled for the whole week so they had some time on their hands. Which was good because Kim kind of forgot to study for that Biology test that was coming up. 

So that was the reason Kim was now standing in front of Trini's house. Really. Ringing the doorbell a few times only to come face to face with.... June. "Kimberly…."

"Hi….so how have you been?" Yeah the town was a pancake and that's all she could come up with? 

June nods. "Good. Well unlike the time. We did have some termites." Kim frowns but goes with it. June continues. "They, the termites, were luckily only located in one room."

Kim still has no clue so she just nods. Maybe if she makes no sudden movements maybe she'll avoid 'the cup'.

They both stand in silence for a minute. Mostly its June eyeing Kim and Kim trying not to fidget to much.

"Trini is upstairs."

"Oh good I ummm…" Kim motions to the stairs but June is still blocking her way before slowly moving to the side. "You know the way Kim."

Kim just nods and walks past her.

"Pink huh." To which Kim frowns. What it was a nice pink shirt?

 

 

Kim makes it to Trini's room without running into any of Trini's other relatives. i.e. the twins. Ok ok so she practically ran up the stairs and made a b line to Trini's room. Can you blame her?

The first thing that Kim notices is the addition of five tiny rangers painted on one of Trini's walls. Not to mention a much larger version of the yellow ranger on another wall "Oh wow" and a very large dog on Trini's bed. A dog who opens one eye, seems to think Kim is ok to be there and goes back to sleep.

Trini is mid painting. "Hey Kim."

"Hey, ummmm your Mom said something about termites…"

Trini points to her wall. The one she had been fixing. "Oh."

"Yeah. Looked really bad yesterday. But I got it fixed pretty fast. Dad helped me as well."

Kim is a little lost. "You mom really thought it was termites?"

Trini gives her a look. "Gee Kim what do you think?"

"Well its not like she knows…" off Trini's look. "Oh my god she knows." No answer. "TRINI!!"

"What? I'm not deaf…ok maybe I am but that's besides the point."

"I mean we're not suppose to tell anyone."

Oh this was grand. "I didn't but someone decided to tell her on the phone. She can put two and two together Kim. I'm pretty sure my Mom put it together long before you told her by the way."

Really. "And she's ok with that?"

Trini shrugs. "She hasn't really brought it up or killed Zordon yet so..."

"Ok hold up your mom knows."

Trini gives her a good look. "You know my Mom's right you need to wear less pink."

"Wait? What? She knows who I am too? Trini oh my god. Does she know about Jason and Billy and Zack…."

The large dog suddenly growls…making Kim jump.

"Yeah we don't say the Z word around here. Its ok Bear."

Bear gives Kim a look before cuddling back up on Trini's pillow and letting out a little huff.

Kim inches towards the dog. "Wait that's fluffy?"

Trini nods. "We remained her bear. She takes up the bed but she doesn't push me out so whatever."

"Ok wait getting back to it your Mom knows…"

"Hmmm Kim lets see. I suddenly have four new friends and you told her on the phone. So yeah. So knows."

"Oh…" is all Kim can say.

 

 

"So how are you?"

Trini frowns at that question. Kim was scratching Bear behind the ear and the dog seemed to be loving it.

"I'm fine why?"

"I mean Rita attacked you, right here in this room."

Old news. "I know I was there."

"Trini...."

Trini can't help but laugh. "Kim this might come as a big shocked to you but was Rita terrifying yes she was but I've been scared to death before. Besides I've got Bear now."

"Yes but..."

"Kim she could have attacked any of us. You, me, Jason, Billy." Trini signs the name Zack so as not to upset the dog. "But in the end we stopped her. She's gone."

"What if she comes back?"

Trini steps back from the wall that she was painting. "Then we deal with her. Or you knock out her other tooth. Whatever comes first."

Kim can't help but laugh. "Listen to me I'm suppose to be comforting you and yet your trying to comfort me."

"Rita is not the worst thing that ever happened while I was asleep ok. We were staying at one of my relatives homes. There was a fire. Smoke alarms going off and I didn't hear it. I was fast sleep and didn't hear it because I always sleep with my implant off..."

"What happened?"

Trini shrugs. "When your fast sleep and suddenly someone grabs you, it was my Mom but still you have no idea what's going on. You'll noticed the smoke detecters in our house all have strobe lights. But that took me a while to get over. I think Mom slept in my room for at least a good 6 months. But I overcame it, we both did acaully."

"What about your relatives house?"

"Oh it was all smoke no fire but yeah my uncle wasn't allowed near the oven ever again. Sure being yanked out of a deep sleep because of a fire is nothing compared to what Rita did but I know she's gone. She can't hurt us Kim."

Kim looks like she's not buying it.

"I'm fine Kim really. And if Rita does somehow come back then either my Mom will kill her or Bear will eat her. But really I think we all have to process what we did together as a team. Not to mention what happened to this town and what can happen. But that's why we have each other. And you know instead of just sitting there making Bear happy you could help me with this wall."

"I could but well she's so cute." Kim is now giving the dog a belly rub. Did the dog just smile at Trini? Ugh great. Useless the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Much, much more to come.


	37. Chapter 37

A week of no school was a wonderful break. Things were slowly, very, very slowly getting back to normal. Well as much as a town who just got saved by superhero's can get back to normal.

Oh and the best part was that Krispy Kreme was planning to fill in the hole and was rumored to try and reopen before Halloween which was good. Kim couldn't wait.

It was the first day back at school, lunch time and school mostly had consisted of everyone telling their stories about where they were when the Power Rangers appeared. Math, Science? Please its was all Power Rangers talk. Amanda had told of how her car had been smashed by a rock thing and how her father was trying to get her a new car, but the insurance company wasn't sure how to process the claim. Act of God? Did the policy even cover act of Space Alien? 

Even Ty was showing off his knocked out tooth. And no Kim had nothing to do with it. Seems Ty tripped while ducking for cover and well Ty and the floor, need one say more.

So here they all are sitting outside. Well Kim, Billy and Zack are. Trini's fast asleep. The last week they were mostly helping around town and spending time with family. Despite all there time off and Jason not forcing them to train so much. Trini had been missing all the practices and was now fast asleep at the lunch table. She had turned off her device and was out like a light. Which was odd...

Kim keeps telling the boys "My mom has been doing less shifts. They were acaully both home yesterday. Both of them. They're smoothing me."

"But you love it?" Billy asks.

Kim gives him a little smile. "Maybe. Its nice to feel close again. I'm not sure how long it will last. But at least we acaully sat down and talked which has been a while. And were trying to at least sit down to eat together."

"Huh who know a crazy space lady could bring people together." Zack adds while stealing one of Kim's fries.

She allows it this once. "Well I know Jason said his Dad put a picture of the Red Ranger on the fridge and keeps smiling at it. Sounds like someone knows."

Zack nods. "My Mom MIGHT have seen me belly flop."

"Well Trini's family I'm pretty sure knows." Again Kim frowns at a sleeping Trini. "Billy what about your Mom?"

"Oh I'm not sure. I know my Mom's still shocked when you all show up."

"That always make me laugh." Zack says trying for another fry only to get his hand slapped away by Kim. "Owwww."

"Get your own plate." Kim tells him. The puppy dog eyes he sends her do nothing. Trini could have gotten him more fries he's sure of it.

"I'm pretty sure my Mom doesn't know. But i could be wrong." Billy adds. "Kim what about your parents?" 

Kim shakes her head. "My Dad I'm sure doesn't but my Mom who knows. She and Trini's mom keep hanging out with your mom acaully… huh."

Jason runs up to them "Hey guys have you seen this." He pulls out his cell phone and shows them some drawings of the Power Rangers.

"Wow." "Those are amazing." "Great detail."

Jason frowns. "Oh right. Yes. yes."

"I didn't know you were an artist Jason." Kim's a little impressed. 

"I'm not but that's not the point. You can buy these from this online site."

Zack grabs the phone. "Can you believe this. I mean someones getting rich off us?!"

"Zack what are you…"

"Wonder how batman does it?"

"Batman's not real?" Billy tells him. "Unlike Ironman or spider man."

Zack gives him a look. "Ok fine but how would;d he deal with this."

Billy is eying the pictures. "Wow those are great. I want a blue one…"

"Billy!" Jason does not sounds happy.

"What its a great drawing."

"I can't believe it!"

"Zack why are you upset?"

"I mean that I didn't think of this before." Zack again points at the phone.

Kim finally asks the most important question. "Zack can you even draw?"

"Well no but still." Zack eyes Jason. "Jason my man what's wrong."

"My sister has two of these on her wall…pink and yellow."

"Awwww and big bro is feeling left out." Kim pops a fry into her mouth.

"No but my Dad asked where she got them from. But she didn't get them from the site. She said she got them at school. $10 each. He gave her a $20 and told her to get one of the red ranger…"

Billy raises his hand. "Can she get me a blue one for my Mom?"

"Billy?!?!"

"Trini you have brothers right? Trini? TRINI?" BUt Trini is fast sleep. "Hey Trini." Kim motions to her ear and gently shakes Trini awake.

"Stop it Bear." Kim shakes her again. Trini looks around "Huh what?" She quickly switches on her device again. 

"You ok? You seem a little more tired then normal?" 

Trini just nods. "Yeah I've been a little busy. What was the question."

Jason starts again. "You have brothers."

"If you want them yeah." Trini tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Have they mention to you anything about these?" He holds up the phone

She glances at the photo's. "You sister likes Pink and Yellow?"

"What yes I mean no I mean…someone is making these and selling them."

Trini glances at them again. "Those drawings yeah you can get them at school. My brothers have some as well. So someone is making Power Ranger drawings and people are enjoying them."

Zack shakes his head. "Someone is getting rich off us…"

Trini just shrugs. "Yeah well that is life." She glances at her watch. "Awww man I had 10 more minutes to nap."

Kim eyes her. "Trini you ok?" 

"Yeah I'm fine Kim. I'm just tired is all."

"You missed all our practices." Jason's trying to sound like a leader but it really comes out sounding a little weak.

"Family stuff."

"Sure you ok?" Kim asks again

"I'm fine." She quickly checks her messages, rolls her eyes, grabs her backpack and books. "Ugh I've got to go." 

"Trini what. Where are you going we have school...." But Trini's already heading out.

Kim glances at the boys. "Anyone else think Trini's not fine?"

All three boys raise their hands.

Kim nods. "Yeah that's what I thought as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Thoughts? 
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments and Kudo's. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> 'Sinking Our Teeth Into Something New' should be updated next.


	38. Chapter 38

Hours later Kim finds herself in front of Trini's house. The boys felt it was better for Kim to check up on Trini, to which Kim happily agreed to. 

Kim quickly rings the doorbell and is greeted at the door by Bear…. who it seems could open doors? No that can't be right. But the dog looks crushed to see that its her. Yeah Bear did not seem happy to see her at all. Maybe next time she should bring a dog bone?

She hears a voice behind the door quickly add "Bear every time the doorbell rings its not the pizza guy." Ah so Bear had not been the one open the door. Thank God. 

Bear gives Kim a look. Was she being judged by a dog? Before one of the twins appears.

"Name?"

"Ummm hi its me."

He just nods and looks at his clip board. "Name?"

Kim just rolls her eyes. Why she puts up with this she will never know. "Its me...Kim."

"Kim, Kim, Kim… " He keeps searching for her name. Turning page after page. "Nope sorry no Kim. Could it be under a different name?"

Really? 

The other twin of course decides to pop up as well. God she could not tell them apart. "Dude she's here for you know…." its clear that he's signing his sisters name.

"Oh right right. Trini's in the guest room." He grins at her. "I'm sure you know the way."

"But here just in case." The other one hands her a piece of paper. "Fill out the form. We will get to your order as soon as possible. No friends and family discounts no matter what Trini says."

Huh? Kim takes the paper as if its poison. 

"We take cash, credit card and checks but we need two forms of id for a check. Or only one if Bear thinks your legit."

"No discount?" Kim's not sure where this is leading to.

"Ok ok ok you twisted our arm you get a one time 25% off deal but ONLY for the next 20 minutes."

Yeah Kim still had no clue what they are rambling on about.

Bear kind of eyes Kim, huffs and walks off in the direction of the guest room.

"Bear will show you to your room now."

 

"Trini there you are I….Your brothers are crazy…." Looking around Kim does not see her "Trini?" Trini has to be here somewhere but all Kim can see is that the tiny bedroom is filled with paper, pencils, more paper and photo's stuck to the wall that people took from the encounter the Power Rangers had with Rita. Lots of photo's on the walls. It looked like Billy's room. 

"OH MY GOD." It just downs on Kim "YOU!!! Its you?"

"Kim What?" Trini's confused, she'd been so into her work she hadn't seen Kim walk in. Not that she could even if she wanted too. Far to much paper blocking the doorway.

"Your the I..I had no idea you could draw…" Is all Kim can add.

Trini puts down her pencil "Well its not like you ever asked Kim."

"TRINI!" Trini just shrugs. "NO this is…" but then Kim notices some of the sketches. She inches closer to look at the one Trini is working on now. "These are good, really good…" Kim had to admit she wanted one. "Your brother's didn't even offer me a discount until I pushed." What she's family. Hell she's a Power Ranger she should be getting these for free. "How did you…"

"Oh I was drawing a little last week and my brothers really liked them. They took my sketch pad to school and one thing lead to another. I sketch they color them in well at the moment they are slacking."

Kim's confused. "But I thought there was no school the entire week?"

Trini can't help but laugh. Ahhh to be an only child. "Kim the high school was canceled. Not the younger grades. They thought routine was good for them. So I had a week off my brothers didn't. Not like they learned anything anyway. Well maybe how to make a quick buck."

Both twins pop their heads into the room. "Yeah we sold 100's"

"1000's"

Trini pinches the bridge of her nose. Deep breath. Ugh boys. 'Guys not helping.' Trini signs at them.

"But…" Kim's trying to work this out. This was not how it was suppose to go.

"I got some detailed photo's of the Rangers that people took during the battle." 'nothing suspicious about that' she signs so only Kim can see the comment.

"So you've missed ummm 'band' practice because…" Both twins give her a look at her 'band practice' comment.

"Because my brothers have been placing to many orders and…"

"Dude you have got to strike while the irons hot and the Power Rangers are hot… until the next super hero pops up."

"I was worried. In fact we all thought you weren't sleeping or sick or… why are you in the guest room?"

Trini gives her a look. "Because I needed an office and because my bed need a break." She points at Bear. Bear who is eagle spread on the guest bed snoring.

"Trini, boys I've got more orders for… Kim…" June stops as she enters the room. "Hi Kim. So I take it Trini just told you?" June hands order forms to one of the boys. "Get to it. Your father has a lot more as well."

"Its a family business!!!!!!!" Kim all but yells at her.

Trini kind of shrugs. "I don't know what your talking about Hart."

"I oh I… You now who's going to kill you" she signs the word 'Zack' and Bear suddenly growls.

"Yeah Bear kind of learned that sign 3 days ago." 

Oh for the love of…what is with this family!!!

June clears her throat. "So Kim your joining the family business?" Trini shakes her head at her mother. June just nods. "Oh well if your not here to help then make yourself useful and walk Bear." 

The dog suddenly sits up and all but smiles at Kim.

Wait what? She went from concerned friend to dog walker? Huh? The next thing she knows is June is handing her a leash and pushing her and Bear out the door. 

The second Kim secures the leash on Bear, the dog walked her. She was going to murder Trini if she survived this walk and get a 75% discount on a Power Ranger sketch... Bear pauses and starts to wag her tail at a....squirrel. Oh crap!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I take it no one was expecting this? lol
> 
> Let me just say I love that you all have poison on the brain. Good guess but not yet!!! Yes the poison is still going to pop up but did you really think I'd make it that easy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the update. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!!!! 
> 
> Still so much to come. Thanks for reading.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For M.A and W.A

It had been an interesting week Trini had to admit. Business was booming, no that wasn't the issue. The issue was telling the rest of the rangers. Billy, Billy had been thrilled that she was the artist making those amazing sketches and had asked for some drawings, drawings which he of course got. Drawings that were neatly hung in his basement, and on his fridge and one his mother framed… Trini's pretty sure Billy's Mom knows Billy is a ranger when she saw that. But mostly she and Billy had been hanging out a lot. For starters to hide away from her demanding brothers to draw more and well two because the other rangers had not understood really why the business kind of started.

Zack had been crushed, even after Trini explained that they were setting aside money for his mom. Seem's he was mostly upset that someone else thought of a way to make a fast buck. Little did he know her hand was cramping from all those sketches. 

Jason, Jason had kind yelled. Or at least Trini thinks he was yelling, she might have turned off her device when he started. He also had been upset because Beefcake had just up and vanished so that might have played into it.

Alpha had only said 'Ay yi yi' but one look for Trini had made him stop.

As for Kim, well Kim might have been ok with it all but Bear had taken her for a 'walk' ok ok dragged her 8 blocks and well there went that support.

Zordon, he wasn't thrilled to put it mildly. Not to mention that some of their family member's knew they were rangers but that was a conversation for another day.

So for the last week Trini found herself sitting in Billy's basement, with Bear, watching him tinker with a teleportation device that Alpha had given them. Hey if it worked they no longer had to get wet. Plus Billy loved bouncing idea's off her so why not.

"We need to test it on something else besides watermelons, pumpkins and donuts." Trini had to admit he had a good point. So far all the things they were trying to teleport were making it in one piece back to the ship.

Both kind of side eye Bear who seem's to sense that something was being plotted against her because one second she's on the floor next to Trini and the next second running up the stairs to see what Candace was making for lunch. Smart dog.

"Ok ok ok we tested it on that potted plant. The worked. And that mouse."

Ah the mouse. The mouse that had made its home in the potted plant they teleported to Alpha. Yeah Alpha been after that mouse for 5 days now and no amount of cheese was getting him to come out. Seems the mouse had found a new home in the the circuits and well I guess it tickled because Zordon would suddenly start to giggle without warning. The first time it happened Trini had to admit it was priceless. She and Billy had shared a look with Alpha but they had smartly kept quit. The others had been very, very confused while Zordon had giggled like a mad man for a few minutes. How she didn't just start to laugh she will never know. 

Billy had admitted to her that he had tried it on Beefcake, which had explained why the cow was missing and well the cow had transported to the space ship with no issue. The only issue was for some reason the teleporting device was not reversing so Beefcake was kind of stuck in the ship at the moment. Alpha was feeding him but so far no luck getting the cow out of the ship. So every time Jason popped over to the ship Alpha would hide Beefcake and the mouse and the other items they were sending over… They really had to find a reverse button. If not could cows swim? Could they fit him into a Zord? 

"So far it seems to be working. And I think we can't improve on it. So it might be time to tell them and let them try it out." He hands her the device he was working on. What was nice is that it fit right over the coins so they would always have it with them.

"You want to tell Jason you were the one to send beefcake to the ship?"

Billy looks like he'd rather not.

"I have an idea." She motions for him to come along.

"Trini I don't think…"

"Billy…trust me."

"Trini I trust you but the way your looking I really think I shouldn't." 

"Billy repeat after me. 'Payback is good.'"

Billy nods. "Payback is good." He walks past Trini into the kitchen. "Hey Mom Trini and I are going out."

"That's good. Trini I have to meet your mother in an hour anyway. I'll just bring Bear with me." Bear seems to agree with the sentiment because she is happily chewing on a bone and shows no interest in anything that Trini plans on doing.

 

Finding Zack and Jason was easy. Just follow the yelling. Nothing new there. Well only thing was that Jason was more on edge since Beefcake went missing. He wanted to go hunt in the woods for a cow? Trini had to admit that boy and his cow.

"Zack you can not… " Trini just rolls her eyes. "Hey guys...catch." Trini throws a device at Jason and one at Zack. Both boys catch it easily.

"Huh?"

"What the…" is all they can say before both disappear.

Billy nods. "Wow that was too easy." He looks down at his phone and gives a thumbs up. 

Trini nods. "Lets go find Kim."

Billy seems hesitant. "Trini are you sure? I mean Kim…"

Trini just rolls her eyes. "Kim is still upset that we have the side business going strong and making Bear walk her. Besides Its for science. And we are a team….Plus I've got another blue ranger drawing for you." 

He gives her a smile. "Lets do it."

 

Kim glances up from her book. "Trini. Billy."

"Hey Kim want to go for a walk?" Trini signs at her.

"Ha ha ha. You know getting dragged by that beast 10 blocks?" Trini frowns Huh last time it was 8. "Are you even listening? I mean I was worried about you. Worried. And this is the thanks I get. And another thing…."

"Ok first off... catch?"

Kim catches the device easily. "What is this?" And disappears.

Billy looks down at this phone. "Nope all good. That was too easy. You know maybe we should give them a minute or two to claim down?"

 

Meanwhile back on the ship

"Hell yeah Kimmy. That was a rush." Zack seems to be the only one who enjoyed the rush. Crazy indeed. 

Jason looks green. "I think I might throw up."

Kim cringes. Oh god if felt like her stomach was doing the conga. What the hell. "I'll kill Trini and Billy."

Billy's voice comes over the speaker. "Alpha they ok?"

"Yes Master Billy. They are not a combined freakish person."

"Wait that was an option. Why did no one tell us this was an option?" Zack demands. 

Kim closes her eyes. "Truth be told no one told me anything." 

"Why did no one tell us we'd be transported." Jason says again.

"I'll kill them."

Both Billy and Trini suddenly appear looking none the worse for wear and high five each other.

"How are you two not…ohhhh." Jason takes a few deep breaths.

"Motion sickness patches." Billy tells them. "But it worked. Just needs to be calibrated a little more but no more getting wet!"

"Oh I hate you... I really really hate you." Kim looks up again. "Is that a cow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now they can teleport!!!! 
> 
> Anyway I am sorry for the delay. Something very personal came up. I will just say I had back to back tragic events occur and I am trying to get back into the swing of writing.


	40. Chapter 40

So Trini had to admit things seemed to be working out. 

Cow out of space ship. Check. Well more like trying to convince Jason it was a good idea to attempt it after Zack teleported over a package of beef and Jason had a cow, I mean fit. That boy and his Cow. But after 3 tries (don't ask) Beefcake was out of the ship, in one piece and well enjoying grass again for now.

Getting a hang of teleportation ummmm yeah sure. Ok so Billy did a good job of fixing the issues and they no longer had to wear the Motion sickness patches. 

Well except that one time Zack wanted to scare them all and popped up naked right in front of them. He kind of wanted to morph and then pop up but things didn't work out so well. Instead they got a full view of Zack. And Zordon had gone into a fit of giggles (it was the mouse, really.) Zack in turn, turned beet red from embarrassment and then morphed.

The mouse was still inside the ship, somewhere. And if Trini didn't know any better she was sure Alpha liked it like that. She had noticed that the little robot was leaving out cheese and building material.

Oh and Bear only took Kim for a 4 block 'walk'. Ok ok it was 6 blocks but no one was counting except Kim. Why Kim didn't decline walking Bear was beyond her but hey it had become routine. Plus no one said no to her mother. 

So far they didn't have much ranger stuff to do. Except for the occasional putty that popped up. Seems some of Rita's magic was still hanging around and up would pop a putty. Now the good news was that they were easy to stop. They didn't have much strength and could easily be knocked down without having to morph. Heck even Bear knocked down one when Kim was being dragged around town. 

Side note the twins were now taking bets on how far Bear would drag Kim. It had also become kind of a local sport. No one seemed to have told Kim, yet. 

Oh and Halloween was right around the corner. She liked pumpkin's and candy and having fun with her brothers. This also meant costume planning. 

Now Trini had an idea of what to be…but the question was could she pull it off?

 

 

 

Trini glances in her mirror and checks her costume one more time. This was either a really good idea or a really bad one. But this was the only option she had and why not. She dusts some invisible lint off, nods at herself in the mirror and heads downstairs to where her mother was waiting.

June just smiles at her. "You look good."

Trini glances at her costume before looking at her mother. "Yeah?" She felt silly and a little exposed. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

June nods a gently reaches out to touch the costume. Running her hand down Trini's arm. June smiles at her. "Looks good. Looks real."

Trini eyes her mother. "Not too real? Right?"

June shakes her head. "No. But" June hands Trini her mask. "It looks good on you." She reaches for her camera. "Now if you will just let me get a picture of you and your brothers..."

"They're still upstairs…"

June nods. "Well then I will get one of just you for now."

Bear suddenly runs to the door. "That must be Billy." Trini tells her mother.

"He's not going anywhere. Photo first. Door later."

 

June smiles as Billy walks in petting Bear. "Billy."

"Hi. I hope you don't mind. Trini said I could come over."

"Not at all. Just know that the twins will take you all around town. Hope you have good walking shoes on. Love your costume Billy."

Billy smiles. "Oh yes thank you."

After at least two dozen photo's are taken the group is ready to go.

June all but pushes Trini out the door. "Go take your brothers around the neighborhood before you meet up with the rest of your friends." June eyes the dog. "Take Bear as well."

Bear who is wagging her tail ready to go for a walk. Not a Kim style walk. Bear would never do that to her. 

 

 

Three hours and who knows how many houses and pounds of candy later. Jason and Zack finally grace them with there presence.

"Trini what the hell are you doing?" Jason of course tactful as ever.

"What?" She looked good.

"That's your armor?" Jason all but whispers at her. So much so she couldn't really make out what he was saying. But she could take a wild guess at what he was ranting about.

Yeah yeah to late for that. "So? I used a fake helmet."

"Trini." 

Yes she was well aware of her name. "Jason look around you everyone is dressing up as the Power Rangers this Halloween. So Easy costumes."

Jason looks horrified as Billy walks into the room. "No Billy you too?"

Billy just nods. "Trini's right. Besides Mrs Teagarden liked our costumes so much and gave us 4 snickers bars each." 

Zack almost whines. "I want one…" He reaches for a snickers bar only to stop when Bear growls at him. It was clearly a 'get your own' warning.

Billy nods. "Go ahead and morph it'll be fine."

Trini nods. "Way better then that football costume you have on Jason or the "costume T-shirt" Zack is wearing." Zack shrugs and morphs instantly. Billy hands him a fake mask. Bear just huffs at him and walks to where Trini is standing.

Jason looks insulted. "This was my old football uniform."

Trini wrinkles her nose. 'Smells like it.' She signs at him. "Just morph and get it over with." He looks a little embarrassed and confused.

But before he can answer two blue blurs come running into the room. The twins were decked out as the blue ranger. Billy seems proud. But Zack and Jason seem a little crush.

"Really?" Zack asks.

Trini just rolls her eyes. "They're twins. They like fooling people. And they love blue."

"Hey Jason…" "Are you a power ranger?" They ask him.

One thing Trini has discovered about Jason is that he's terrible at lying. "WHAT no why?" He looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

The twins kind of eye him. "I mean why wouldn't you dress up like the rangers?" The other one nods. "Unless you are one and don't want to fit in."

Jason has a look on his face that almost seems to read. 'Dear God the twins made sense.' He nods a few times trying to understand their logic. "So if I am wearing a Power Ranger costume you don't think I'm a ranger but if I end up wear anything else I'm clearly a ranger." The twins nod.

Jason again takes in this wisdom. "I'll be right back. Oh and I better call Kim. She wanted to be a cheerleader."

Trini just shakes her head. "God you guys suck at this. No wonder Pearl wants to go with us instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I totally see them wearing their armor at Halloween.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Much more to come.


	41. Chapter 41

Jason had done a quick morph and Trini had to admit he looked so much better. Except he seemed to be having issues keeping his real helmet down.

Billy just nods in approval. "Let go pick up Kim and then pick up Pearl."

"Oh no Billy you didn't."

Billy looks confused. "What. Its quicker to pick up Kim first…"

"No not that." Zack points at Billy's ride. "That."

"Oh." Billy just nods. "Yes. My Mom got a new Van."

"Kim's going to say its that kind of Van." Jason tells the group. At least that's what Trini thinks he said. It might have helped had he taken off his mask first.

Billy just shrugs and heads for the drivers side, while Jason and Zack get into a little disagreement about who gets to ride in the front seat.  
Trini just rolls her eyes and heads into the middle seat. The twins get into the back and Bear decides to join the fun and take a seat next to Trini. When all is said and done Jason win's the front seat and as Zack tries to sit next to Trini, Bear gives a little growl that makes Zack rethink his options and he heads for the back seat with the twins. Zack looks defeated and Bear looks thrilled?

Obeying all traffic laws they still make it to Kim's house in record time and the entire group knock and ring the door bell until Kim opens the door. Kim just standing there in a shirt and jeans. No cheerleader outfit or power rangers pink. No costume what so ever. Or candy…

Kim looks confused. "Oh my God what are you guys doing here?"

"Picking you up?" Zack adds.

Kim just nods. "Why I kind of put that together but why are you all in your ummm you know."

Jason frowns. "Didn't you get my text?"

Kim just nods. "The one that said ER costume? Yeah Jason I had no idea what that means."

He motions her forward and all but whispers. "PR costume. You know." He points at his chest. "Power rangers costume."

"Ohhhhh that was autocorrect then. Well that makes more sense." Kim eyes the Twins. "Hey guys. You look great."

"Where's the candy."

Trini gives them a look. 

"I mean Trick or Treat."

"Oh yeah well we don't get a lot of Trick or Treaters. The houses are too far apart. Head into the kitchen. My Mom's got the good stuff." Is as far as she gets before two tiny streaks head towards the kitchen.

"Quick Kim get changed." Zack tells her before the twins make a come back.

Kim does a quick Morph just as Maddy comes into the room followed by two happy twins. "Kim you got dressed how wonderful." 

Kim nods. "Umm yeah. You know they convinced me."

"And you got into your costume so fast. I'm impressed." 

Kim just gives a little smile while trying to inch towards the door.

"Oh Kim before you go I need photo's."

Kim looks horrified. "Ummmm Mom what?"

"Well June wanted me to get a group photo without the helmets on…." Maddy tells them as she pulls out her camera. 

Kim gives her a look. How did Trini's Mom know? "Ummm ok Mom but…."

"Group shot. NO argument."

Its just the five of them, she takes at least 10 photos. "Wonderful. Now maybe on individual of each of you."

"Mom what?????" Is all Kim can say before being pushed out of the photo Maddy was taking of Billy.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. Trini I'll send these over to you Mom as soon as possible, Billy, Jason and Zack I've got requests as well." The boys wisely just nod and inch towards the door again.

 

 

Back in 'that kind of van' Bear allows Kim a little room to sit. And I do mean a little.

The van drives up to Jason's house and before Billy can even honk the horn Pearl runs up and gets into the van. Squeezing right next to her brother in the front seat.

If Trini didn't know it better this was turning out to be a clown car.

Pearl quickly waves to the twins before turning to Trini. "Oh my Trini you look amazing. Looks so real. And we match."

Trini can't help but smile. "That we do Pearl…"

Pearl gives Kim a look "Kim…keep working on that."

"Everyone likes the yellow ranger." Kim grumbles. Bear just gives her a look that almost says 'Why are you surprised?'

"Well I do like the Pink one…" Trini admits.

Kim looks less crushed after that.

 

 

The schools Halloween party was the place to be. And granted the Halloween party had a lot of rangers. Ok maybe everyone was a ranger. Even some in pink, which seems to thrill Kim. One person was purple. And a green ranger. They're not sure what to think of that one.

"Are you sure its not Rita?"

"Rita and Halloween? No way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes its just a really cute girl…"

All eyes turn to Zack. "What?"

Oh and Alpha 5 seems to be having a grand time.

"You brought Alpha 5?" Jason all but yelled when he discovered that it really was the little robot.

"Ay yi yi Master Jason. Or should I say Boo." The robot was getting down with it.

"Dude great costume." Someone yells and Alpha gives a thumbs up in response. "Human holidays are fun."

"We gave him a bag of skittles. He's having fun." Trini tells the group.

"Can he eat them?" Zack asks. 

"No he just keeps organizing the colors. Billy gave him M&Ms but they melted to fast."

"Trini you do realize he's a robot from outer space."

Trini shrugs. "Fine you tell him he can't be here."

Jason takes one glance at Alpha 5… "Yeah no I'm good."

 

It was all going well until an hour later when they started to announce the winners of the costume contest.

Big winner of the night was 'Barron Da Dogga.'

Zack had apparently entered Bear into the contest with a ridiculous sounding name. But the joke was on Zack when Bear would not allow Zack to even look at the prize.

"Our other winner is Al as a funky robot."

"Go Al, I totally have that kid in my gym class." The dude on the right was telling his buddies. Yeah Trini highly doubted that. 

"And deaf chick…"

Well maybe one day they would know her name. But hey a Krispy Kreme gift certificate when it reopens. Trini just holds the reward in her hand. They needed pockets on their suits for sure. "Al… ready to go trick or treating with my brothers and Jason's sister?

"Al?" Jason asks again. 

"Alpha 5 sounds a little odd." Kim whispers to him

"Yeah get with the program Jason." Zack tells him.

Jason gives Zack a look. "Don't tell me you brought Zordon…"

Billy nods. "The wall was a little hard to remove but…"

"Billy?!!!"

"I'm kidding Jason. Anyway lets go trick or treating again." Billy adds. He was enjoying this.

Kim nods why not. She taps the yellow ranger next to her. "Yeah come on Trini lets go…"

"I'm not Trini" The ranger replies. 

Kim looks again. Oops well to be fair the ranger next to her was Trini's height. Oh crap it was a guy… Kim searches around until she spots Trini standing behind her. "Umm Trick or trick or treat honey."

'Your dead meat pumpkin.' Trini signs at her, not amused.

Jason quickly jumps in to defuse the situation. "How are you going to find your brothers?"

Trini gives a very loud whistle and two tiny blue rangers appear. 

"Go Go Halloween" The twins and Pearl cheer.

Jason just gives a little odd laugh, before Kim pushes him out the door. "Get in the van Jason. Its going to be a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the slight delay. Next chapter is coming out faster. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Hope people are still reading this fic. And if you are thanks again for reading. :)


	42. Chapter 42

All that walking. Wow her feet hurt and Bear is taking up most of the bed and the pillow and did the dog just steal half of her blanket as well? Fine Trini can live with that but her feet really do hurt. And she's kind of cold and what was this burning sensation on her stomach?

She opens one eye to glance at Bear. Maybe it was just a dream. Nope. No burning sensation was still there. Maybe it was all the candy they had?

She lifts up the only blanket Bear left her with. 

Blinks. 

Blinks again. 

Ohhh crap. She quickly pulls the blanket back down. Taking a deep breath. Oh god… oh god please be a dream. 

She lifts the cover again. Nope. Not a dream. Ok don't panic. Granted this wasn't possible and couldn't just happen. She turns to face the dog. "At least I have you Bear."

Bear who looks at her with all the understating in the world… who gives her a little lick and then for no good reason leaps off the bed and out the door.

Trini really can't believe it. "Really? Bear You Traitor." Until she see's movement by her door.

'Trini?' June signs at her. 'Good your up. Your father is taking your brothers and Bear to the game.'

Ah ok so Bear wasn't a traitor she just knew where the good food was. Trini nods and lets her mother continue.

'Maddy, Candace and I are going on our girls day out.' June frowns at her before signing. 'You ok?'

Trini just nods…again.

June does not seen to buy it. 'You sure?'

Trini nods a little more enthusiastically, but makes sure to keep covered up. 'Yeah I'm just going to go hang with the group…again.'

June still does not seem convinced but lets it slide.

 

Trini looks to make sure her mother is no where in sight, grabs her phone before texting the entire group. 

'Meet me at Kim's house asap.'

She takes a deep breath and slowly gets out of bed. Ok so she could walk that was good. Bending was a little hard. Breathing was ok for now. She glances at her phone. Texts. Lots of texts. 

'Ok'. Well Billy got it.

'What? Why?' Jason dear, dear Jason.

'Too early…' Everything was too early for Zack.

'Why are we meeting at my house?' Really Kim?

Trini just rolls her eyes 'Because I said so…' before tossing her phone onto the bed and grabbing some cloths. She throws on a shirt and her jacket. Hey at least it matches. Double checking to make sure her entire family really had left the house before grabbing her implant, cellphone and car keys. Touching her side there was no way she was teleporting…or walking. Plus her feet hurt.

 

The drive to Kim's wasn't to bad. The burning sensation had kind of stopped for now. But its clear she's the last to arrive at Kim's house.

"Trini its too early." She just rolls her eyes at Zack.

"I have to show you something." She tells the group.

Trini takes off her jacket and hands it to Jason. "Trini what..?"

Then her shirt. Leaving the other rangers stunned. Except Zack who just shrugs and proceeds to take his shirt off as well. 

Leaving Trini to frown at him. She grabs his shirt and throws it back at him. "Not you." 

Zack shakes his head. "Ok ok Trini listen I can't believe I'm saying this I like you as a friend, so do Jason and Billy well I think Kim wants more but that's another story…"

Trini tries to give him a look her mother would be proud of. Really? 'Idiot…' she signs at him as she hits his hand away. "And put a shirt on."

He frowns but slowly complies. The calls for plan B. As in grabbing Kim's arm and dragging her into the next available room… the laundry room…. huh… wrong turn. Granted its a big house. A very big house.

Trini quickly closes the door and pulls off her tank top… before Kim can even come up with a response.

"Ok Ok Trini I really ummm really like you" Kim was having a hard time looking away. "…and stuff and oh boy is it hot in here? Its hot in here right?" 

Ok maybe plan B wasn't that good. Because Kim was fanning herself. "Get your mind out of the gutter Kim. We have bigger problems."

Kim finally meets her eyes and then looks down…. "oh. oh wow yeah that's a problem all right… a big one." You think?

"Ummmm guys… GUYS Get in here." After a beat Kim adds a very commending "NOW!"

The door slowly opens and the three boys refuse to enter. 

Billy has his hands over his eyes. Zack is trying to look anywhere but at her…and its not working. "I'm sorry Trini but, you look good…"

Jason has his eyes squeezed shut and is facing the wall while still holding Trini's jacket.

Its at that moment that it dawns on Trini this wasn't the best idea she had. God she was surrounded by idiots. Yup she was doomed. No other way to put it. Might as well give it one more try.

"Guys. Can we focus on the problem and not the nakedness." The boys kind of eye her. At least she thinks so, its hard to tell. "Its the poison. It started this morning. First it was the scratch marks on my stomach. But its started to expand." she points down at her stomach. The scratch marks are very visible and the skin around it looks very different. Almost rock like. 

"Wow that doesn't look good."

Well that was an understatement. 

"Looks like rock. Can I?" Trini nods and Kim gently touches the scratch marks. "Can you feel that?"

Trini shakes her head.

"How does it feel?" Jason asks while gripping Trini's jacket tightly but refusing to enter the room.

Really? That was his biggest worry?!?! 

Kim shakes her head. "Its cool to the touch. A little rough."

Trini shrugs. "I kind of feel like smashing rangers…" off there looks. "I'm kidding."

"Oh good because…" Jason and Zack kind of laugh about it. Yeah she takes that back smashing rangers would be good right about now. 

"You know I think we should…" Jason's kind of points towards no where.

"We need to drive. I don't think its safe for Trini to teleport." Billy finally being a voice of reason.

"Yeah well its going o be HARD to fit all of us into one car." Zack jokes until Trini hits him over the head. "Owwwwww. That hurt."

"Get in the car Zack." Kim tells him while gently taking Trini's car keys. "I'm driving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that poison Rita used on Trini way back when…. its back!!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Its been years since I wrote and even posted fan fiction but I am just really enjoying the Trimberly ship/fandom. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
